Innocence Doesn't Last
by Nix Fantome
Summary: Kagome finds a small lost puppy, but trouble soon follows it. The gang is separated and Kagome looses her memory. With two years flying by and her memory not yet returned, is there any hope? What of the fact that she now lives with Sesshomaru? With a new enemies behind the scenes, will the team get back together? Will the icy lord fall for the miko? Betrayal will know a new name.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Reposting (Finally) From Kira and I's joint page!

**I do not own InuYasha! (Sadly)**

* * *

Everything hurt, screams escaped my lips, what is happening!? Why does it hurt so much!?I could feel myself shrinking, my bones snapped and I continued to cough of blood. My mind was blank, everything was white, who was I? What was I? What is my name? Do I have a family? Do they love me? How old am I? Where am I? Questions constantly pounded my brain, everything was bright, everything was dark, it was all so confusing. What am I supose to do now? I let that one roll around, thinking about it carefully.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked, scanning my surroundings, I smelled blood, blood of a demon. I shook then, how did I know that? I'm not sure how I knew what blood smelled like, let alone a demon's blood, but I decided that if there was blood it wasn't a safe place to be. Standing up proved to have a little difficulty, my left front leg was injured, red stained my pure white fur. Limping away I caught a glimpse of a figure, but when I turned my head to see what or who it was, it was gone. My ears twitched, the cold wind nipped at them, causing me to shiver. Shaking of the chilly feeling, I hobbled towards the woods that seemed to loom over me with incredable heights. Hopping past the trees, I felt the grass under my paws, everything was qiuet, not a sound but the wind and my breathing. Nothing good ever came from silence, seeing a hole near in the roots of a tree, I burrowed in and watched the forest floor, I didn't have a good feeling.

"Inuyasha! I swear! I'll be gone for a day! Look, i'll make you a deal, I will bring back twice the ninja snacks this time okay?" a soft voice sang out, it was lovely, it sounded like something out of this world. Crawling out of the roots I had just pushed myself into, I waited for the voice to become visible.

"Kagome, last time you were gone I literally had to go and drag you back here! You're not going, I'll smash the well to pieces!" this voice was loud and raspy, it hurt my ears. Two figures appeared then, one with long white hair, golden eyes, pointy ears on top of his head and an angry look on his face. He wore a red haori with an old looking sword that was tucked into his sash on his hip.

"Geez, you are so aggravating that I think I might stay there longer than a day just to piss you off!" The holder of the beautiful voice was very pretty. She had dark, deep sea blue. Her hair was a long soft raven black, and even though her outfit was extremely flashy, it didn't matter because she was beautiful never the less. I looked behind me, seeing that there was an old well there, I walked over there. It was taller than me, and had plants growing over it, the well looked old.

"Oh! Aren't you cute!" suddenly I was being picked up, and then I was seeing the deep blue eyes, "You're so adorable! What are you? A fox? No, definitely not a cat, a puppy maybe?" I wanted to melt, she held me close to her chest and rubbed behind my ears.

"What is that? Smells like blood." The white-haired, loud mouth put his face right in mine, I growled. The girl with black hair pushed him away and continued to pet me, I glared at the man with gold eyes, he glared right back.

"Leave him alone Inuyasha, look how adorable he is!" the girl suddenly shoved me in 'Inuyasha's' face. He growled and pushed me back into the girl's arms.

"That thing is not cute, it smells like a demon, let it go." Inuyasha grumbled. I rubbed my muzzle against the girl's neck, she smelled like the sun, and some type of flower I've never smelled before. It was nice."I'm not letting him go now, how can I? Besides, he likes me." the sing songy voice said, she pulled me away again, but looked me in the eye, "Hi there, my name is Kagome, do you want to stay with me?" I liked the tip of her small nose, "I'll take that as a yes, come on Inuyasha! Let's go." Kagome pulled me back into her arms and started walking back up the hill, away from the well. Inuyasha mumbled something that I couldn't catch, but it didn't sound nice. I cuddled back into Kagome, placing my nose flush against the crook of her neck. I felt safe with her, maybe it was because she was kind, or because of her scent, I didn't know but, I liked Kagome. I definitely didn't like Inuyasha, but it couldn't be helped. If I could sigh, I would have, but instead, I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm just gonna end up erasing all the 'A/N''s since this is a repost.

**Again, i don't own InuYasha**

* * *

I had been thinking on names after I found the puppy, but I couldn't find one that quite suited him. The pup had pure white fur with a light brown fluffy puff around his neck, kind of like a mane. I sighed, this was harder than I first expected. "Hey Kagome, what do you think we should do about the dog?" Sango tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her and sighed, everyone thought he was cute, and he liked them right back, well, for the exception of InuYasha. They had this wierd little hatred for each other that I didn't really understand, but maybe it was like that because they were both dogs? "I want to keep him, but InuYasha doesn't like him. Do you like him Sango?" I asked.

"Mama, I want to keep him aswell, can we?" Shippo was petting the pup's head, the white dog had liked Shippo at first sight, he even takes food out of his hand, that's alot of trust. I smiled, as much as InuYasha was going to hate this, I wanted this dog and that jerk wasn't going to take Sada away! Wait? Sada? Hmmm, actually that's a pretty good name for him. "Shippo, honey, what do you think of the name Sada? For the puppy?"

"Sada? Hmmm..." the kit looked at the pup, "How about it? Do you like Sada?" The puppy licked his cheek and Shippou laughed, his green eyes twinkled, "Alright mama, lets call him Sada!" I smiled and ruffled my adopted son's red hair, and picked the newly named pup up. I pet Sada, scratching under his chin, he let a purr like sound out, kind of sounded like a cat. It made me wonder if he was just a dog. I rubbed my face over his fur, it was so silky, it amazed me.

"When are you going to get rid of that thing? It's not even useful to finding the shards, for all we know it could be a spy for Naraku." Inuyasha appeared next to me, his golden eyes sending evil looks at Sada.

"InuYasha," I said, my voice soft.

His face instintly paled, "Yeah?" his voice was a little shaky. A grin slowly formed on my lips, he knew what was coming.

"Sit boy." The white haired idiot was suddenly pulled down into the ground while cursing his fool head off. Shippo laughed, and Sango supressed a giggle. Sada was pulling a doggy like smile, and I was shaking my head, "InuYasha, Sada is not a thing, and who cares if he can't do anything about the jewel shards or Naraku. I like him and he likes everyone but you, but it seems to me that you don't like him either, so you are just going to have to deal with him, because I am not giving him up.

The hanyou grumbled as he got off the ground, mumbling on how I was a wench and that if he could kill the necklace he would. It was positively histarical, well that was until Miroku came running out of the woods covered in blood, everyone dropped the happy mood and rushed over to help him."What happened?!" InuYasha was shaking the monks shoulders, Miroku was slipping in and out of conscience,"Damn it Monk! stay awake! Who did this to you!?"

"Demons, attacked out of know where. Naraku, he's coming, you have to get out of here." Then the monk was out, and no sooner than that, demons exploded from the woods. InuYasha barely had time to draw tetsaiga before the first yokai descended upon him. Sango faught them to keep them off Mikoku, and I hurried to my bow and arrows, Shippo ran infront of me, trying to get to them as well. Sada was barking and growling at the approaching demons, I jumped for my backpack and pulled my bow out from behind it and forced my miko powers into the arrow, I aimed and shot. A pink purification orb exploded around my arrow and the yokai closest to me faded away. I kept them at bay while the green eyed kit was shaking as he hide behind me, my white pup warrior stood infront of me baring his fangs. I would have said it was cute and heroic if not for the yokai that were trying to kill me.

InuYasha was making his way towards me, grabbing Mikoku on the way, Sango followed. "Everyone stay behind me!" InuYasha yelled and he rashed tetsaiga "Wind Scar!" bright golden blades of energy cut through the air and through the demons aswell. Then with that, everything grew quiet and the attack stopped, Sango was panting and InuYasha was putting Miroku back on the ground, he turned to look at me, "No one is going out by them selves, no one." his voice was cold and sent a chill up my spine,"Thoughs didn't smell like Naraku. We might have another enemy, so everyone stay close to each other."

"Sango, get Miroku cleaned up, and I'll get the bandages and you can wrap him up 'kay?" Twisting around, I dug through my backpack and brought out the white gauze. Giving them to my demon slayer friend, she thanked me and went to aid the monk. I sighed, Sada was looking at me, "You're a good boy, protecting me, my hero!" I picked him up and kissed his black, wet nose. I laughed when he snuggled into my neck. I held him close, Shippo hopped onto my shoulder and I hugged him aswell. InuYasha just looked annoyed throughout the whole scene of affection.

That night, InuYasha was on edge, and so was Sada. Neither of them slept, Shippo was curled into my stomach and the white pup was tucked tightly behind my neck with his head on my cheek. His golden eyes were wide open, and they didn't leave the forest, InuYasha was sweeping the trees aswell, something was out there. I didn't know what, I didn't know who, and I certainly didn't know why, but it had something to do with my puppy. He was tied into this somehow, and I was going to find out why. As the day faded away, I watched the shadows move in the darkness, and tried drifting into slumber. I snuggled around my little kitsune, and Sada cuddled closer too, closing my eyes, I went to sleep with Sada's warm breaths washing over my face, and his strange purring sounds filling my ears. We would find something unpleasnt tomorrow, or something unpleasemt would find us, I could feel the evil drawing near. I just didn't think anything of it, but tomorrow I would regret it, because it would change my life, a little more than I wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Sadly InuYasha is not mine, it pains me to say so, but it's the truth.**

* * *

I woke to a pink tongue licking my cheek, and opened my eyes a tiny bit, Sada's bit golden irises were staring into my deep blue ones. "Good morning pretty boy, are you the only one up?" I whispered. I wasn't sure why I bothered asking a dog a question like that but I did, and of course he didn't answer me. Maneuvering around so I could look around, I saw that InuYasha was no where to be seen and Sango was still sleeping next to Miroku who looked like he was hit by a bus. Shippo was now sprawled out across me stomach instead of the tight ball he was in when I went to sleep last night. And Sada was just laying on my chest with his head on my collar bone, he was so cute, I still couldn't figure out why InuYasha despised him so much.

"Up already? You've only been asleep a little while, the sun hasn't even started to come over the horizon." InuYasha's grumpy voice was over head, I looked up to see him sitting in a tree. I then took notice that the sun was in fact NOT up, I sighed and tried going back to sleep, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Kagome, better be ready to jump to your feet."

"Why?" I was a little worried then, was something going to happen?

"We're surrounded, those same type of yokai as before, they smell strange. Kind of like that dark miko that tried possessing you, but it's not the same. The only thing I can piece together is that they're not alive, and that there's a lot of them." The hanyou's hand hovered of the hilt of his sword, his eyes were constantly scanning the area, then Sada began growling. A slow rumble from his chest that soon made his lips curl up into a snarl, the pup stood and his hackles were on end, the cute innocent look he wore seconds ago was replaced with a look that could kill.

"Sada? What's the matter boy?" I asked softly, it was a stupid question, yes, but I was trying to calm him down. The miniature dog stepped away from me, and suddenly began shaking, almost convulsing, his muzzle grew in length and his canines slipped over his bottom jaw like Kirara's did. He began getting taller, almost taller than the tree InuYasha was currently occupying, jagged violet marks appeared under his now crimson colored eyes. His claws were tipped with a neon green coloring that some what resembled Sesshomaru's poison.

My mouth was hanging open, and I'm positive that my white-haired friend's was too. Sada was beautiful, wait, yes, beautiful would work, or perhaps gorgeous was better? I wasn't sure, but my cute little puppy was now a gigantic beast that was so breath taking that I had to force myself to breathe. I just couldn't believe it, my mind was a completely blank on how I should react to the situation. "Sada?" was all I could manage to choke out. The beast looked down at me for a moment, then glanced at InuYasha, and continued growling at the forest. The rumbles coming from his chest vibrated the ground, and the look on his face sent shivers down my spine. I stood up, Shippo was now staring wide eyed at the new Sada, as was Sango, but Mirku was still out like a light.

"Mama, that's Sada right?" my little kitsune whispered, I shook my head once and a big smile appeared on my son's face, "Whoa! Sada! You're so cool!"

"Now is not the time runt." the half-breeds voice was almost a shout, he was competing for volume with Sada, "Sango, be ready, you to Kagome, those damn demons are just about to show their faces." Suddenly, an evil aura washed over me, almost made me fall to my knees, What is that? It's so strong, this isn't anything like Naraku's, this... This is much worse... I placed my hand over my heart, trying to slow it down, but my feeble attempt failed. My heart was loud, and was practically trying to beat it's way out of me.

"InuYasha, this isn't something we've faced before, we have to be careful! This is stronger than Naraku!" I wanted scream, my instincts were telling me to run, to get far away from this place, but my legs weren't willing to move, they we frozen stiff. Yokai then burst out of the trees, all screaming and roaring. But I didn't hear any of it, all I could hear was the foot steps of the being who made me want to melt, to melt into the ground and not be seen. A shadowy figure stood behind the horde of demons, InuYasha was yelling something, and Shippo was shaking my leg. I wanted to acknowledge them, but my eyes were glued, could they not feel this power? Could they not see the danger that stood so close to them? Were they that oblivious to it all?

Sada was suddenly in front of me, blocking my view of the dark aura. "Mama! Mama! Wake up! Wake up!" Shippo's voice filled my ears, I slowly looked down, "What's the matter? Are you okay?" His emerald eyes were filled with fear, he knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what was causing the fear inside me.

"Shippo, you need to get out of here, get Miroku and leave, this isn't right, there's something not right about these demons." my voice was shaking, my kit noticed but didn't comment on it, instead he did what I told him and transformed into the pink balloon thing. He floated towards the unconsciousness monk and undid his transformation, he grabbed Miroku's arm and transformed again, then floated away out of my sight. "Kagome! Where did Shippo take Miroku!?" Sango yelled, her hiraikotsu flying back into her hand, she threw it once more and slayed the yokai closest to her. I didn't answer her, instead watched InuYasha hack away at the yokai around him. Blood was practically raining down from the sky, the smell of death thick in the air.

Sada was ripping away at the enemy as they came close to us, but they suddenly he let out a yelp and was small again, blood and small pieces of yokai flesh covered his pure white fur. He was still growling and continued to snarl at anything that was remotely threatening to me. The shadow figure was closer now, it sort of drifted towards me and Sada, I knew the pup could see it once his hackles stood on end when the figure was at least a good ten feet from us. The figure then started to fade, but only the darkness went away, the person under the concealing cloak was coming into focus.

A woman stood there, black hair flying in the wind that suddenly picked up, her irises were like ice and her skin was paler than the moon. A kimono covered her fragile looking figure, the outer layer was a dark blue with white flower designs that only came under knees. A white obi was wrapped tightly around her small waist. She was like a goddess, but the blood lust that filled her eyes told me otherwise. I wanted to fall to my knees, her icy eyes were like daggers that pierced my heart, I wanted nothing more than to simply vanish, to fade away into the background. "My name is Amarante, you must be the Shikon miko, Kagome. Am I correct?" I didn't answer but the fear in my eyes must have told her yes, "Perfect." She looked at my furry warrior who was looking ready to rip her throat out, "So you survived Himistu? Well, isn't that unfortunate, I was hoping a demon would come around and eat you little prince. But sadly, that dream has now been shattered, oh well, I guess I can just play with you now." Amarante chuckled.

"In Your dreams witch, the only reason you got me into this ridiculous body was because I let my guard down." Sada said, my eyes slowly widened, his voice was deep and yet was boyish. I looked at my pup and stared, "I'm sorry Kagome, but this is something new to me, i'm sorry I can't explain, but there's something you should know." I kept staring, the wind howling in my ears, the sound of InuYasha's wind scar was also mixed into the noises that were unimportant to this situation. "Kagome... I'm, I'm InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's brother, my name is Himitsu."

* * *

A/N: Okay, ya, I'm sorry that's a lot to take in, but now you know a little bit about Sada, I mean Himitsu!

Sada/Himitsu: Wait, waitwaitwait, what kind of person just drops that onto their audience like that Nix?

Nix: uhhhh, me apparently, gotta a problem with that pip squeak?

Sada/Himitsu: Yes and no, but a question first, are they going to call me Sada or Himitsu? Because Himitsu is kind of a mouthful...

Nix: Well, I'm not giving that away yet, so just be quiet now so I can close the chapter.

Sada/Himitsu: Meow...

Nix: Don't you dare get me started on that, I prefer 'woof' that's why I made you a dog and not a cat, dumby. Anywho! sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger like that, but I want to leave you all wanting more. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I know i'm evil, but until next time! Nix out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys, didn't mean to drop it off like that but, being in high school, you have lots of flipping homework... SO ya sorry about that.

Sada/Himitsu: You should be sorry, I spent all night trying to figure out how the rest of the story was going to end up, but you went and erased all of it!

Nix: Ohh, so that's what that weird document was? Sorry Sada... Anyway! Lets start this chapter so my fans will stop biting their fingers!

**InuYasha doesn't belong to me, but Sada/Himitsu does!**

* * *

I stared at Kagome, I could tell she was having difficulties processing this information, and so was I. I mean, as soon as Amarante opened her mouth, all my memories came rushing back into me. I remember brother Sesshomaru, he was a cold person but that's what it took to be a Lord. He had to hold up his composure at all times, and never let his feelings get in the way of his decisions. I also remembered out new pack mate Rin, I really liked her, she was sweet and even had Sesshomaru wrapped around her pretty little finger. Memories of mother and father filled my mind, mother was cold like Sesshomaru, and father was the laughable type, yet calm and wise. Then there was InuYasha, I never got to meet him before this, but I always heard about him from brother Sesshomaru. He wasn't really the smart type, more like the reckless and impulsive type, but he protected Kagome, and that's the only thing I liked about him so far.

I heard about Kagome from Sesshomaru as well, he didn't much care for the Shikon miko, which I didn't entirely get, she was such a nice person. Caring, and she had the most wonderful scent, and she had those beautiful blue eyes, I've never seen blue eyes on a human before, but I liked them. I also liked the fact that she didn't mind demons, she even adopted Shippo as her own son, and she didn't have a problem with Kirara, as much as I hated the fact that she was a cat, I didn't mind her either.

"Himitsu, are you dropping your guard again?" the ice eyed woman said softly.

"As if, don't get your hopes up Amarante, I still intend to finish what I started." I growled, I kept my eyes locked onto the miko, she was still in shock.

"You still want to kill me? Oh my dear little prince, the way you are now you wouldn't even be able to bite me, let alone kill me." She let out a laugh that caused everything to shake, "My dear boy, your spirit brightens my day, I will still take it, but you are not even fully matured, your soul would taste much to bland for my liking."

I need to transform again, but my energy is much to low, what am I going to do? I have to protect Kagome, BakaYasha was to busy fighting his own battle, and the demon slayer was keeping them away from me. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW!?

Himitsu, stop thinking so hard, just let the answer come to you, there's no rush, calm down.

CALM DOWN!? ARE YOU INSANE!? KAGOME MIGHT DIE IF I DON'T THINK OF SOMETHING SOON! I MIGHT DIE, THAT MEANS YOU'D DIE TOO!

I realize this, but that's not what's important right now. Figure out a way to defeat Amarante, or at least drive her away.

Actually, my beast had a point. As much as I wanted to say he wasn't right, I couldn't say no, because my beast was right. I closed my eyes, my white aura was swirling around inside me, slowly I let it leak out, spilling into the real world. It spiraled around me, my beast smiled slightly inside me, and I gave up control. "Don't screw it up." I whispered to myself.

"Wouldn't dream of it." A deep voice rumbled out of my throat, and I was gone, I left my dirty work to the one who want to play in it. The only thing I was worried about was my beast going for Kagome, she was to stunned right now to deal with his stupidity.

I watched as Sada's fur color changed into a dark grey, and he caramel colored tuft around his neck turned crimson. He slowly opened his eyes, his pure aura was now tainted will something blood thirsty and evil, his irises were white and the whites of his eyes were black. What's happening to my Sada? Thoughts similar to that raced through my mind, I couldn't accept that my puppy was blood related to that blood thirsty beast Sesshomaru, it was bad enough that InuYasha was his half brother.

"Sada? What's happening to you? Are you okay?" I so dearly wanted to say those words but they wouldn't come out, only silence slipped from my lips. InuYasha was suddenly by my side, he slipped a hand around my waist and jumped into the air as a snake shot forward. Tears began to spill out of me uncontrollably, I could move to wipe them away, I was frozen with either worry or fear. Or maybe a little of both, but all I knew was that Sada was not himself and that Amarante was the culprit to him being the way he is.

I looked up from my scroll, something wasn't right. "Jaken, where is Himitsu?" My cold tone made my retainer jump.

"My lord, master Himitsu has been gone for well over a moon cycle. Do you need his services?" Jaken's voice was quiet, but nothing my sensitive hearing couldn't pick up. I stood up quickly, and walked past the small green imp and towards the balcony across the room.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru is leaving for a short while, be sure Rin fares well, if not it's your life." I left it at that, jumping over the railing I summoned my cloud and raced towards the strange aura that so eerily resembled my brother's. I wasn't concerned for my brother's well being, he could take care of himself, and if something had happened to him, the person at fault was going to have hell to pay when I was done with them, there weren't going too be enough pieces left to identify.

"Kagome!" InuYasha snapped, "Stop spacing out! This isn't the time!" My white-haired friend set my back onto the ground, and I fell to my knees.

"You knew?" Was all I could squeeze out.

"No, I didn't but I'll pound answers out of the damn brat later, right now we have to-" he was interrupted when a demon tackled him. They rolled away from me while snarls and growls erupted from their throats. My eyes wandered the area to find my pup, when I saw him, anger boiled under my skin. He was being held by the scruff of his neck by the dark miko, his fur had returned back into the pure white color it originally held. The black-haired woman snapped her fingers and a colorful bird yokai with bright feathers and a long neck, landed next to her.

Time then began to slow, my legs lifted me up and made me sprint towards the demon that Amarante was mounting. My legs pumped harder, my muscles burned, my lungs hurt. I jumped as the yokai started to levitate, my hands catching the feathers of it's back, it screeched in protest as it began to fly, I pulled myself onto it's back. "So, you finally want to put up a fight?" Icy eyes pierced me, sending almost convulsing shivers over my skin. I lunged towards Sada, he yelped when Amarante gripped his fur harder. I winced.

"Not so fast little miko." She put the pup into the wind, threatening to drop him. I stopped my attack and glared at her, trying to put on a tough face. The wind whipped my clothes and hair around, it was freezing. My anger was to it's breaking point, I jumped towards her as she dropped Sada, my hands wrapped around her throat, but only to be released quickly when searing pain clouded my senses. I felt myself falling, something wet and warm was spreading across my torso. Is it raining? I thought as my vision became blurry and dark, the last thing I clearly saw was the thick, lush, green ground below, and my arms stretching out to catch Sada's descending form.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter, sorry for them being to extremely short, I only have limited time on my step mother's laptop.

Sada/Himitsu: Right, that's a believable excuse.

Nix: Care to test me?

Sada/Himitsu: Come and get me!

*WHACK!*

Nix: OW! What the heck was that for Fluffy!?

*WHACK! WHACK!*

Nix: Ouch! Okay I'm sorry! *whispers* so moody...

*WHACK*

Nix: Will you stop already?

Sesshomaru: Yes, when you cease your stupidity act.

Nix: Well! there you have it people! Fluffy (Catches the descending hand) made his first appearance! YAY! Anyway, he'll be in there more next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**InuYasha doesn't belong to me, but Sada/Himitsu does!**

* * *

I stared at Kagome, I could tell she was having difficulties processing this information, and so was I. I mean, as soon as Amarante opened her mouth, all my memories came rushing back into me. I remember brother Sesshomaru, he was a cold person but that's what it took to be a Lord. He had to hold up his composure at all times, and never let his feelings get in the way of his decisions. I also remembered out new pack mate Rin, I really liked her, she was sweet and even had Sesshomaru wrapped around her pretty little finger. Memories of mother and father filled my mind, mother was cold like Sesshomaru, and father was the laughable type, yet calm and wise. Then there was InuYasha, I never got to meet him before this, but I always heard about him from brother Sesshomaru. He wasn't really the smart type, more like the reckless and impulsive type, but he protected Kagome, and that's the only thing I liked about him so far.

I heard about Kagome from Sesshomaru as well, he didn't much care for the Shikon miko, which I didn't entirely get, she was such a nice person. Caring, and she had the most wonderful scent, and she had those beautiful blue eyes, I've never seen blue eyes on a human before, but I liked them. I also liked the fact that she didn't mind demons, she even adopted Shippo as her own son, and she didn't have a problem with Kirara, as much as I hated the fact that she was a cat, I didn't mind her either.

"Himitsu, are you dropping your guard again?" the ice eyed woman said softly.

"As if, don't get your hopes up Amarante, I still intend to finish what I started." I growled, I kept my eyes locked onto the miko, she was still in shock.

"You still want to kill me? Oh my dear little prince, the way you are now you wouldn't even be able to bite me, let alone kill me." She let out a laugh that caused everything to shake, "My dear boy, your spirit brightens my day, I will still take it, but you are not even fully matured, your soul would taste much to bland for my liking."

I need to transform again, but my energy is much to low, what am I going to do? I have to protect Kagome, BakaYasha was to busy fighting his own battle, and the demon slayer was keeping them away from me. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW!?

Himitsu, stop thinking so hard, just let the answer come to you, there's no rush, calm down.

CALM DOWN!? ARE YOU INSANE!? KAGOME MIGHT DIE IF I DON'T THINK OF SOMETHING SOON! I MIGHT DIE, THAT MEANS YOU'D DIE TOO!

I realize this, but that's not what's important right now. Figure out a way to defeat Amarante, or at least drive her away.

Actually, my beast had a point. As much as I wanted to say he wasn't right, I couldn't say no, because my beast was right. I closed my eyes, my white aura was swirling around inside me, slowly I let it leak out, spilling into the real world. It spiraled around me, my beast smiled slightly inside me, and I gave up control. "Don't screw it up." I whispered to myself.

"Wouldn't dream of it." A deep voice rumbled out of my throat, and I was gone, I left my dirty work to the one who want to play in it. The only thing I was worried about was my beast going for Kagome, she was to stunned right now to deal with his stupidity.

I watched as Sada's fur color changed into a dark grey, and he caramel colored tuft around his neck turned crimson. He slowly opened his eyes, his pure aura was now tainted will something blood thirsty and evil, his irises were white and the whites of his eyes were black. What's happening to my Sada? Thoughts similar to that raced through my mind, I couldn't accept that my puppy was blood related to that blood thirsty beast Sesshomaru, it was bad enough that InuYasha was his half brother.

"Sada? What's happening to you? Are you okay?" I so dearly wanted to say those words but they wouldn't come out, only silence slipped from my lips. InuYasha was suddenly by my side, he slipped a hand around my waist and jumped into the air as a snake shot forward. Tears began to spill out of me uncontrollably, I could move to wipe them away, I was frozen with either worry or fear. Or maybe a little of both, but all I knew was that Sada was not himself and that Amarante was the culprit to him being the way he is.

I looked up from my scroll, something wasn't right. "Jaken, where is Himitsu?" My cold tone made my retainer jump.

"My lord, master Himitsu has been gone for well over a moon cycle. Do you need his services?" Jaken's voice was quiet, but nothing my sensitive hearing couldn't pick up. I stood up quickly, and walked past the small green imp and towards the balcony across the room.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru is leaving for a short while, be sure Rin fares well, if not it's your life." I left it at that, jumping over the railing I summoned my cloud and raced towards the strange aura that so eerily resembled my brother's. I wasn't concerned for my brother's well being, he could take care of himself, and if something had happened to him, the person at fault was going to have hell to pay when I was done with them, there weren't going too be enough pieces left to identify.

"Kagome!" InuYasha snapped, "Stop spacing out! This isn't the time!" My white-haired friend set my back onto the ground, and I fell to my knees.

"You knew?" Was all I could squeeze out.

"No, I didn't but I'll pound answers out of the damn brat later, right now we have to-" he was interrupted when a demon tackled him. They rolled away from me while snarls and growls erupted from their throats. My eyes wandered the area to find my pup, when I saw him, anger boiled under my skin. He was being held by the scruff of his neck by the dark miko, his fur had returned back into the pure white color it originally held. The black-haired woman snapped her fingers and a colorful bird yokai with bright feathers and a long neck, landed next to her.

Time then began to slow, my legs lifted me up and made me sprint towards the demon that Amarante was mounting. My legs pumped harder, my muscles burned, my lungs hurt. I jumped as the yokai started to levitate, my hands catching the feathers of it's back, it screeched in protest as it began to fly, I pulled myself onto it's back. "So, you finally want to put up a fight?" Icy eyes pierced me, sending almost convulsing shivers over my skin. I lunged towards Sada, he yelped when Amarante gripped his fur harder. I winced.

"Not so fast little miko." She put the pup into the wind, threatening to drop him. I stopped my attack and glared at her, trying to put on a tough face. The wind whipped my clothes and hair around, it was freezing. My anger was to it's breaking point, I jumped towards her as she dropped Sada, my hands wrapped around her throat, but only to be released quickly when searing pain clouded my senses. I felt myself falling, something wet and warm was spreading across my torso. Is it raining? I thought as my vision became blurry and dark, the last thing I clearly saw was the thick, lush, green ground below, and my arms stretching out to catch Sada's descending form.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter, sorry for them being to extremely short, I only have limited time on my step mother's laptop.

Sada/Himitsu: Right, that's a believable excuse.

Nix: Care to test me?

Sada/Himitsu: Come and get me!

*WHACK!*

Nix: OW! What the heck was that for Fluffy!?

*WHACK! WHACK!*

Nix: Ouch! Okay I'm sorry! *whispers* so moody...

*WHACK*

Nix: Will you stop already?

Sesshomaru: Yes, when you cease your stupidity act.

Nix: Well! there you have it people! Fluffy (Catches the descending hand) made his first appearance! YAY! Anyway, he'll be in there more next chapter! Until next time! Nix out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm taking it off first person, sorry for the confusion.

**Depressingly so, InuYasha is not mine**.

* * *

The demons had finally backed away when Kagome jumped onto the strange bird yokai and flew off. InuYasha was utterly in shock, why would she just jump on a demon with that stupid pup and fly off. Sango was taking Kirara and searching for Shippo and Miroku. "Damn woman, always getting herself into trouble. Why is she so prone to danger?" InuYasha growled to himself. His clawed hand rested on the hilt of Tetsaiga, still a little paranoid from battle. Dried blood covered his face, his haori was torn and tattered. He looked haggard, even if he was a half demon, he still needed rest like a human.

InuYasha sat in a tree, looking towards the sky he pondered the idea to go look for Kagome by himself or wait for the rest of the team. Sighing, he closed his eyes, he'd wait, there was no way she was with Naraku and she went on her own free will so it couldn't be as bad as he originally had thought. Sagging his shoulders he yawned, he'd wake up when the monk and everyone were ready to go, Kagome could take care of herself, and she had the brat along with her, she'd be fine.

Sada yawned and laid across Kagome's sleeping form, Sesshomaru had taken them back to his palace in the west and had a healer look the young miko over. Luckily, the only life threatening thing about her injuries was the loss of blood. She had deep lacerations along her stomach and back, bruises covered her head to toe from the fall, and her left arm was broken as well as her ankle. Her shoulder had been popped out of place, but that was easily fixed, everything would just take time to heal. Sada sighed and recalled the hour before when he had to explain everything to his brother. It took time to tell, but eventually he got the whole story out and Sesshomaru understood.

_(Earlier that evening)_

"Explain everything to this Sesshomaru." The cold Western Lord said.

"Well you see brother, when I left, I was chasing after a dark miko that had been causing many yokai problems." Sada started, "When I took Shinjo to the edge of the Western lands, all I could smell was blood shed. So we went and searched the area, there were human bodies everywhere, all drained of blood. At first we thought maybe it was Princess Abi and her demon birds, but it didn't look like something she'd do. So, we investigated further and saw that it was Amarante causing all the problems, she is using the human blood to make herself immortal." Sada itched the back of his head, "Since we were already looking for her, we decided to take her out. It didn't end well, Shinjo was killed quickly enough, he didn't even get a chance to attack before she broke his neck." The pup shivered.

"Shinjo was well trained, this Sesshomaru fails to see how he failed."

"She has these mind powers, it's frightening, all she did was move her hand, sent him flying, his neck snapped and that was it. Even if he could have recovered from that, she didn't let it happen, she separated his head from his body."

"What were you doing during all of this?" Sesshomaru glared down upon his now pup like brother, Sada wanted to tuck his tail, but resisted.

"She had my pinned to the ground with Shikigami-"

"Shikigami? Pieces of paper restrained you?"

"Brother, please stop interrupting me." Sada sighed, "As I was saying, I was pinned as I watched Shinjo die. When she decided I'd be better to play with than just kill, she turned me into a puppy, much to my displeasure, and sent yokai after me. I remember running from them, and then not remembering anything at all. That's when Kagome and that impulsive hanyou showed up. She liked me at first sight and took care of me, while that Inubaka didn't do anything but send nasty looks my way." Sada shook his head and stretched, "A day or so ago, the womanizing monk left the camp and was missing for a long time. When he returned, he was barely conscience and telling us to run."

"Run? From what?" The western lord commented.

"Demons attacked us, but we fought them off easily enough. But they never really left, they circled around us, and the next day they attacked once more. But the wretched miko was with them, and I protected Kagome until my stupid beast decided to put his two sense in and caused me to be captured. Kagome tried getting me back but ended up getting hurt, and then you found us, and you know the rest of the story."

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru decided to say.

Sada yawned at the memory and closed his eyes, Kagome's breathing calmed him enough to relax and forget about how injured she was. In the short time Sada had spent with the strange miko, he'd come to care a lot for her well being. He didn't like the fact that she was traveling with his stupid half brother, or the fact that she was out out in the forests hunting the Shikon jewel shards. But that was something he couldn't really stop, it was her choice of course, but that was something he could eventually talk her out of.

Kagome's hand twitched and she turned her head slightly, Sada was immediately ready to go get a healer if she cried or was having any other issues. She stopped moving shortly after and was still once again. Sada almost wanted to whine, she hadn't really moved that much since they brought her into the guest wing. She'd groan or twitch every once in awhile, but that was it. Sometimes he wondered if she was dead or not.

"I hope you wake up soon Kagome, I miss you, it's lonely without you." he whispered, it was lonely for him, she was always striking up conversation with anyone that was free to talk. Even him, before they found out he could talk. She never really minded that he couldn't respond, and that didn't stop her from talking to him.

Sada suddenly tensed up when the paper door to her room opened to reveal his cold brother's face. He stood there a moment, then closed the door and walked towards him. "The miko is causing quite the uproar throughout the castle." Sesshomaru eyed the girl, she was the one that drew Tetsaiga from it's burial place, and the one that traveled with that idiotic half breed InuYasha.

"Her name is Kagome." Sada wanted to growl, but Sesshomaru was alpha, and he stood down.

"This Sesshomaru is well aware, but she does not have this Sesshomaru's respect, and this Sesshomaru shall refer to her as he pleases." The Daiyokai stated matter-of-factly.

"Brother..." Sada started, but didn't know how to finish.

"Himitsu, When she is done healing, and is able to walk without difficulty, she is to leave and head back to the hanyou." Sesshomaru stared his brother in the eye, "Understood?"

"No, I do not understand brother, why can't she stay? She has done nothing wrong, besides, Rin likes her and I know I like her, why can't she stay?"

"This Sesshomaru's word is law, do not try and defy it little brother. She is InuYasha's miko, you should not dirty your hands with human filth."

"So Rin is considered filth as well then!? You can not simply pick and choose brother, its all or nothing. Kagome is human, just like our little Rin, and if you cannot except the fact that  
I want her to become apart of the family, then maybe I should tell Rin." Sada knew he had hit a nerve there. Rin was his brother's only weak spot, and since Lord Sesshomaru didn't like weak spots, he got rid of them, but Rin was stuck to him. Nothing could pull her away from the family.

"Do not talk down to this Sesshomaru, you are below him, do not insult me so." The Inuyokai glared at his younger sibling, Sada was going to pay for this once he appeared as he had when he left.

"Brother, please stop talking to me as if I were the counsel. I am your brother, treat me as such please." The pup hopped of Kagome's chest and stared up at the daiyokai.

"I will speak to as I please. Himitsu, you will not speak to Rin about this, it is none of her concern. She has no business digging into it." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked back towards the door, but only to turn back. He was pacing. Sada was the only one who dared defy the lord of the west, but he had good reason, he was pack. Sada was also a little wiser than he put off to be, he gave his older brother the counsel he sometimes needed, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure, he was helpful.

"Brother, look. InuYasha is our pack, as much as we don't want it, but it can not be helped. Kagome may be helpful in battle, look at her as an ally of war, don't think of her as family if you wish, but I do want her in the pack." Sada watched his brother walk back and forth, it was making him a little dizzy.

"For what purpose do you want her here for? Do you wish to mate her? That half breed would not stand for it. Is it just for Rin? I fail to see what purpose she has here in the pack."

"I just wish for her to be here. Rin isn't here for a purpose that I know of, other than the fact that you're fond of her, but other than that, I do not see why she is here." Sesshomaru glared at him, Not that I mind that she's here." Sada quickly stated.

"Hn." His brother eyed him for a moment, but kept pacing the room.

"I don't think I need a reason to want her here. I just want her here, she's nice and she cares about me." Sada looked back at the human girl, and sighed, "Brother, just trust me on this."

"Himitsu, last time I trusted you to do something, you came back like this." he pointed out, Sada rolled his eyes.

"This wasn't my fault." Sada mumbled.

"Just what do you want out of the girl?"

"Nothing, I just like her is all, besides, we need to protect her. It is of utter importance that we keep her alive, I don't necessarily care if you don't like her, but she needs to stay."

"You can watch her then, quite frankly, I don't like the fact that she's here already, but she stays here until further notice, I will come to visit everyday. If she wants to leave she may, we will not stop her, but she stays in this room Himitsu." Sesshomaru stopped pacing and looked down upon the white puppy that is actually his brother, "And in the meantime, please try to find a way back into your body, it's disturbing and embarrassing to have you as my sibling in this state." With that, the cold demon lord was back and heading out the door with his cold mask back into place.

* * *

_(Kagome's Head)_

She was walking in circles inside the foggy forest of her own mind. All the dead looking trees appeared the same, there were no animals and there was no moon. Everything looked like it was headed to death with a happiness, seeming as if everything wanted to die. Kagome's deep blue eyes scanned her environment, she knew she was walking around the same paths, but she didn't stop. "Walking in the same direction won't get you anywhere." A laugh echoed off the trees.

Kagome stayed quiet, the voice had been talking to her for who knows how long. But it was annoying and obnoxious, it didn't seem to care whether or not she was sad, angry, or depressed. Which were the only feelings she had in this strange, grey world. A shadow passed over her face, Kagome knew it was the voice, he never showed himself, but he certainly tried scaring her, and hurting her.

The Shikon miko yawned, she often grew tired in the world, and wondered whether or not she needed to eat or even go to the bathroom. All she ever did was sleep and travel this never ending maze in the trees. She never needed to take breaks, or stop to help someone. There was no one here, and it was lonely, but she was fine, she liked the quiet she had found. There was was no dumb InuYasha, and no Naraku trying to kill everyone. It was calm, yet it made her sick, there was something in all this calmness that made her ill.

"You can feel it can't you? Feeling it spread through your body? My toxins working their magic, causing you pain and suffering, making you numb, you won't feel anything when your death creeps upon you. You will die slowly, and no one will remember the poor, useless Shikon miko that traveled five hundred years from the future." The voice cackled, his sick laughter filled Kagome's ears.

"I will not die, my purpose here is not done yet." she whispered, her footsteps along the cold, wet, ground made no sounds, she could barely even hear her own breathing.

"What purpose would that be?" He snickered.

"To gather the rest of the Shikon jewel shards and wish the jewel away." Kagome murmured.

"That isn't much of a purpose."

"I also need to be there for the people who love me, and the person I love." She added.

"No one loves you."

"We will see."

"Yes, we shall."

Sada was once again watching the human intently, her breathing was barely audible and it scared him, she was all sweaty and shaking. He sent for a healer but it was taking a long time, for him at least. Kagome looked sick, and she kept mumbling things that didn't make sense, like gathering the jewel shards to stop Naraku, well that one made sense. But the others didn't, like keeping Datta locked away, and making sure Kirai stayed away from Takoizu. Who were those people? Sada didn't know, but the little prince was worried. He knew humans were fragile, and he knew Kagome was especially fragile, being she's a woman, but she was also a warrior in a way, he hoped she'd be alright.

"Master Himitsu, the healer is here." The servant I sent to fetch bowed respectfully and a dark skinned, bald headed man bowed as well.

"May I enter?" he asked, looking into my eyes, in Inu culture that would be considered a challenge, but Sada knew it was nothing of the sort.

"You may, just make sure she's alright." Himitsu looked over to the miko with worry filled eyes. She would be alright, she would die so easily. The dog demon prince left the room silently, and wandered away from the guest quarters, he needed to think.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the longer chapter, I'm going to try and continue to update longer chapters, this is a good start I think... So until I update next, try not to die from the suspense...

Sada/Himitsu: There's no suspense there. Just a chapter with a whole lot of me and Brother talking, I swear, sometimes you make us talk longer than necessary. You also put brother out of character. it's a little disturbing.

Sesshomaru: Indeed...

Sada/Himitsu: See? even brother agrees.

Nix: Well i'm sorry, Sesshy just acts different around you, and *whispers* another person he'll soon go crazy for.

Sada/Himitsu: Don't try taking my woman Brother.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru would never be with a human, lowly and disgusting creatures...

Sada/Himitsu: Can I tell Rin that?

*Hits Sada in the head*

Sada/Himitsu: oww...

Nix: okay you two. Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP, but it might be awhile, I have a lot of homework piling up, Nix out...


	7. Chapter 7

**I really don't want to keep saying this but, InuYasha is not mine...**

* * *

Rain was pouring down in sheets, the wind howled, and the sky was dark and angry. InuYasha growled and huffed, pacing under the tree he was stationed at. "InuYasha, calm down. Nothing good ever comes from your temper." Miroku sighed, Sango was leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Well nothin' ever comes from jus' standin' around either!" the hanyou glared, "Kagome has been gone for 'bout three days! She could be in trouble! What if Naraku has her!?" InuYasha stomped around a little more then plopped down and scrunched his face up.

"InuYasha, she's fine, trust me. if Naraku had her, we would know." Sango yawned.

"We looked all day, there was nothing, everything was washed away by the rain." Miroku added. InuYasha rolled his shoulders, and flopped onto his back, the rain pelting down onto his face.

"She's so difficult to look after..." he mumbled.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! I found something! I found something!" The red-haired fox it ran in circles around the now annoyed looking half-breed.

"What is so important?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Blood! I found blood!" Shippo exclaimed.

"So?" InuYasha grumbled.

"It's Mama's!" Everyone was on their feet and running.

* * *

Sada paced outside the doors of Kagome's room. Growls and grumbles escaping his throat, he was very unhappy. He'd been waiting outside for an hour, and the cries coming from his miko friend were causing him to be extremely agitated. Many servants had brought him food or offered to summon his brother, but he declined everything.

Golden eyes swept over the door, muffled screams and murmured words slipped through the cracks in the door. Things about the same three people, Datta, Takoizu and Kirai. Those little facts that slip through her lips made absolutely no sense. It was all gibberish, all nonsense, and yet it all meant something, he knew that, he didn't know how to explain it. But he knew those names were going to be important in the future, he just didn't know when.

"What am I going to do?" the puppy said to himself.

**_Ever since you became an actual dog, you've been completely useless, you even started caring for a human._**

"Be quiet Konton, I have no need of your input." Sada muttered.

_**What are blabbering about? Of course you need my advice Himitsu, where would you be without me?**_

"In a better place..."

**_That's not very nice._**

"I'm not a nice person."

"Himitsu, please refrain from speaking to yourself, people may find you insane." A female voice chided, Sada looked up. A woman with long, silver hair that reached her hips, and bone chilling, cold honey colored eyes. A white colored kimono covered her frail looking body, red flower and vines caressed her sleeves and the bottom of her kimono. Dark crimson covered her eyelids, and a small smile played across her small lips. Jagged markings were sprawled over her cheek bones, and a crescent moon was visible on her forehead.

"Hello, Mother." The small pup tilted his slightly to the side, "What brings you down from your palace?"

"Can't a mother come and she her sons? Besides, Sesshomaru had messaged me and said you were..." Himitsu's mother covered her mouth to swallow a giggle, "In a bit of a predicament."

"Mother, please refrain from laughing, this is a serious matter, brother would appreciate it if you brought my body back to me." Sada sighed, Brother probably only had her come for the soul purpose of bringing my body back, otherwise, he must have misplaced his mind somewhere and forgotten it's resting place. "Brother has deemed my body embarrassing to have around, so if your here, make yourself useful. He'll be angry if you don't, and frankly I do not wish to see you out of the castle so soon." Sada walked to his mother and rested his head against her leg lightly, "It has been many years since I have seen you."

"Well, at least one of my children are fond of my presence." She sighed.

"Kikuko, please do what you came here to do. Himitsu is correct, this Sesshomaru does find his current body to be embarrassing. This Sesshomaru's own blood should don't disrespect the house of the moon by being in such a ridiculous form, it's unnerving." The western lord's voice spat, obviously annoyed with his mother's presence.

"Do not speak to your mother in such a manner, it's unjust." Kikuko closed her eyes, but then turned towards her eldest son, "It is not your place to call me by my first name Sesshomaru."

"Think as you like, just return his body, he will need it soon." With that, Sada's brother turned on his heel and left as quickly as he came, leaving Himitsu in a bit of shock.

"He is so demanding of me isn't he?" Kikuko chuckled.

"Mother, he's just under a lot of stress right now. Dealing with the Western lands is enough to drive anyone to madness, but brother keeps his cool, which is why the counsel hasn't replaced him." Sada sighed, "Even though they'd love to have someone take his place, they can not afford it now, Sesshomaru is the only one with nerves of steel and enough sense not to lead his land into war."

"True, which is why I don't usually object to his decisions." She said truthfully, "But enough about him, come along with me, I have the right ingredients to change you back."

"So nothing completely terrible is going to happen right?" Sada laughed nervously.

"No, I do not think so, it might hurt perhaps, but I am not completely sure." Kikuko said, then started walking down the hallway, "Come, lets get this over with before your brother does something rash."

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage. When, oh when will it come out? In the night of dawn, the crane and the turtle slipped. Who is it in front of behind?" The voice laughed, "When will you come out Kagome? Will you escape your cage? Or stay forever in the night of death that slowly keeps upon the dawn who is behind the strings that pull your destiny? And make the lives slip from the world?"

"You have no idea what your even saying do you? Just be quiet, I'm thinking right now." Kagome mumbled, she hadn't moved in awhile, her legs had stopped functioning for quite some time now. Her arms were now starting to numb and her vision was tunneled, she was not happy, as a matter of fact, she wanted to find the voice and beat it to death but, she didn't think that was an option right now. Otherwise, she'd be off the ground, laughing like a mad man and running to find a stick.

"Oh, well, don't think to hard." The voice chuckled, and the dull forest quieted. There was something wrong on the outside, not in here where everything was dead or dying. But in the real world, Kagome could sense it, the power that seemed so great, yet frail and soft. It was strange, not something she'd felt before. Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes and thought about that energy, it was familiar, it kind of reminded her of Sada's but it was different.

"This is too uncomfortable for my taste, so, I'm back." The voice echoed then.

"Ugh, whatever, just go make noise somewhere else."

"But making noise here is much more entertaining." The voice laughed.

_Hey!_

"Hmm? Whose that?" Voice mumbled.

_Kagome! Wake up!_

Kagome looked up, rain started falling down, dropping onto her cheeks, and streamed down her face like tears. "Am I crying?"

* * *

"Master Jaaaaaken!" A loud voice called, a small child was running across the gardens with flowers in her black hair, and more littered her clothing, "Master Jaken! Where are you!"

The green imp Rin happened to be looking for was cowering under a bush glaring at the happy child who was happily bouncing around searching for him. He'd cursed her name thousands of times, but it never worked and he'd begged the gods to show his Lord the right path, but his prayers were never answered. Jaken sighed and muttered trivial things, he was not meant to watch human children.

"Master Jaken! There you are! Why are you hiding?" Rin's cheerful laugh came from behind him. Turning around quickly he was met face-to-face with happy brown eyes.

"I was not hiding, I wouldn't dare do something so cowardly, I was merely inspecting this bush. The blossoms on it are late." Jaken stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, alright. Anyway, do you want to play with Rin?" She asked, but then covered her mouth. A fit of coughs escaped her lips, and her eyes were now tightly closed, "Ow..." She whispered afterwards.

"Now, don't you go getting sick, Lord Sesshomaru will have my head." The green imp chided. If she were to become ill, the Lord really would kill me without a second thought.

"Do not worry, Rin is fine." The girl laughed, but her voice was a little rough now, her coughing fit left her throat sore, "Rin has an idea! Let's go visit Lord Sesshomaru! Rin wants to show him all the pretty flowers Rin picked!"

"No, that is not-" he didn't have time to finish before she was hopping away towards his Master's room.

"Come on Master Jaken! Rin would like to show Lord Himitsu too!" Jaken quickly ran after the human, he had been given strict orders not to let Rin see his Lord's brother.

* * *

Demons cowered under the shadows, trying best to avoid the harsh gaze of their lady. Her icy irises practically killed anything they were set upon, and her servants did not wish to die such a cruel death. "Damn that girl, Himitsu was to come with me so that I may take the Western land. Sesshomaru is not as cold as he leads his people to believe, he does hold a soft spot for that human child, and his brother." An idea suddenly struck the dark miko, "Perhaps it is time that I give up on the dog and search for something smaller, a little more delicate."

A golden orb appeared in her open palm, and a running, happy child formed across it's surface. "Rin, the child Sesshomaru revived after an attack with the wolves, the child he fought that useless half-breed Naraku over, and the human whose soul he retrieved from the underworld. That's quite a lot of trouble of one mortal, the girl must be his weakness."

"Lady Amarante, shall I fetch her for you?" A snake yokai slithered near her feet, it's silver orbs staring intently at her pale face.

"You may, but do be a little rough with her. I don't want her thinking we won't hurt her because she's that dog's pet." The ice eyed woman chuckled, "Oh, how I enjoy bringing pain to others."

* * *

"So, mother... Do I look alright now?" Sada sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. They managed to make him look human enough the first time, but it wasn't quite him. The second time he was bald, the third be became blind and lost his fingers, the fourth he had been turned into a child with horns protruding from his head. And now, the twenty-fifth time, he was positive that he was 100% himself.

"Yes, finally, you actually look like my son instead of some strange monster that shouldn't exist." Kikuko muttered, her hair was dreadful looking, frizzy and falling out of it's use to be neatly pulled up bun. Black circles had appeared under her eyes, and her clothes were wrinkled and torn.

"Mother, you had originally stated that you could indeed return my body, and you did which I thank you for, but only after many failed attempts. So any 'strange monsters that should not exist' are all thanks to you mother." Himitsu yawned, "But thank you again. And now, if I may, I will retire to my room and sleep for a while."

"Yes, I shall rest as well." The Inu woman stated and headed towards the back of her temporary room. The western lord's younger brother wandered off towards where Kagome was. It didn't matter how tired he was, he wanted to make sure she was okay. Besides, technically, she was in his room.

While walking down the maze like halls, he'd heard someone calling his name, looking around he realized Rin was running towards him with flowers falling behind her. "Lord Himitsu!" Rin jumped up and latched onto his waist, "Where have you been! Rin missed you, you were gone a long time!" She yelled, and back away from Sada with a big grin.

"I was away on a mission. I'm sorry you had to wait." Sada smiled tiredly, "But, I'm really tired right now, so I will speak with you later, alright Rin?"

"Alright! Bye-Bye!" the young mortal skipped away leaving Himitsu without any energy.

"That girl is so incredibly full of energy, it makes me wonder how my brother found the patience to deal with her." the boy shook his head and continued to walk towards his room, loving the thought of sleeping for a week.

* * *

A/N: Any good?


	8. Chapter 8

**InuYasha is not mine, just Sada/Himitsu and the story line along with my other OC's.**

* * *

Short white hair was ruffled and tangled, golden eyes were hazy with lingering sleep and his over all looks were a little... "Himitsu!" A cold voice snapped. The 'use to be dog' looked up quickly at his older brother who was glaring daggers at him, "Snap out of it, you've been sleeping well over two days, I think you've rested enough."

"But brother..." He yawned and rubbed his eyes, his wrists had the magenta marks on them like Sesshomaru, but they were a little more jagged.

"No 'buts', you need to wake that pesky girl, her miko energy is driving me to the brink of insanity." The western lord growled, his obvious annoyance caused his younger sibling to flinch. The young lord looked more like his mother than his father. His hair was cut short (He didn't like it long and having it pulled up gave him headaches), the markings on his resembled wounds more than anything else. He held himself like a noble, but he certainly didn't act like one, being as carefree as a child in their own dreamland. It bothered Sesshomaru to no end, it was an embarrassment to have his sibling be so... Immature...

"She really gets under your skin doesn't she?" Sada chuckled sleepily, covering his mouth as he yawned again.

"Just fix the problem Himitsu, and if you wish to have her stay here, take care of our repulsive half-breed problem." The lord grumbled and turned on his heel to stalk away. Holding his chin high, he seemed arrogant and selfish, but in Himitsu's eyes, he was the best demon alive.

"Alright, lets get going shall we?" The boy said to himself. Walking back into his room, he looked at his bed. He so desperately wanted to sleep on it, but, Kagome was there, and that didn't seem right. But it certainly didn't seem right for him to be laying on a mountain of pillows every night with nothing but his own constant tossing and turning that kept him asleep. He stopped and thought about that, How does tossing and turning keep me asleep?

Sada yawned for the umpteenth time that morning. He walked past his occupied bed and tripped when he stumbled on the blanket that was suppose to be covering the miko. After picking himself off the floor he looked at the mortal who was wide eyed and staring at him. "Uhhh, Kagome? You're awake?" He stated dumbly.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before letting out the highest sounding scream he had ever had the misfortune of hearing. He covered his ears quickly and winced, he was pretty sure that she could burst someone's eardrums with that voice of hers. "Kagome! Calm down!" He yelled, his voice as cold as his Lord's. She instantly quieted, looking at him with fear stricken eyes, this wasn't the fearless girl who had taken him in, or the girl who broke his fall with her body or the girl he wanted to enter his pack. This was someone entirely different.

"Who... Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice was shaky, Himitsu looked at her suspiciously.

"It's me, Sada, remember? I was a white little dog?" He supplied, stepping towards her. She flinched away from him and he frowned, "Don't you remember InuYasha? How about Shippo? Maybe Sesshomaru?" She just stared at him blankly, like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Who are those people?" She whispered, a little more relaxed after she realized he wasn't going to do anything to her, "You said your name was Sada... Right?"

"That's the nickname you gave me, but my real name is Himitsu." The younger lord was baffled, I have to be dreaming, there is no way this is the Kagome that picked me up after Amarante took away my body.

"If your name is Himitsu... What is my name?" She asked, obviously confused by everything.

"Kagome." Was all he said.

"Ka-go-me... Kagome?" she thought it didn't suit her, "I don't like that name, are you sure it's mine?"

"Quite, that's what everyone calls you at least, so I'm almost positive that's it's your name." Himitsu sighed and rubbed his temples. Sesshomaru will probably find this extremely amusing, he thought to himself. "I'll be back, I need to go see my brother." He groaned, "For the second time to today." He grumbled the last part.

"Don't leave me here!" She yelled and jumped from the bed and clutched Sada's hand.

"Oh trust me, he's not going to leave you." Sesshomaru now made his presence known, "You know, this girl is causing this Sesshomaru many problems, why will you not allow this Sesshomaru to be rid of her. She's mortal, it's not like she will be here forever, she'll wither away before you can even blink."

"Brother, we have a problem." The younger sibling stated.

"That's obvious."

"She doesn't remember anything." Himitsu gently pushed the delicate human back onto his bed and wrapped the blanket, that he had previously tripped over, around her. She started at his brother, but kept a firm grasp on his hand.

"Hmm? Her memory? I don't recall there ever being an extremely severe head injury." The western lord pinched the bridge of his nose, but then a look he didn't quite know appeared on Sesshomaru's face, "Actually this works out, she may now stay. Himitsu, step out for a moment."

"Alright..." This couldn't be good...

At first, Sada practically had to pry the mortal off him before he could step out with his brother. "This works to my advantage, she can be apart of the pack, I have no issues with that now."

"You're not serious?"

"Don't be preposterous, of course I am. The miko will be known as Rin's sister, since they could pass as family. We have to give her a new name, and make sure she doesn't wander beyond the castle gardens." He laid out instructions, "This is the only thing that can possibly counter InuYasha taking my sword." And that was all he told Himitsu, as he left he turned to his sibling and said "Call her Rena."

* * *

_Two Years Later_

"Rena! Rena! Where are you! Sesshomaru isn't going to wait for you, he'll start the meeting if you don't hurry and get there." Himitsu was staring at a human girl with long, braided, hip length hair and kind blue eyes. Her banges were brushed behind her small ears, and a deep, ocean blue kimono was wrapped around her small frame, blood red flower designs swept the bottom of it, her obi matched in color.

"But I can't get her obi tied correctly!" She whined. Rena turned to look at her, "Rin, I'm sorry but Himitsu will have to do it, I can't think to day." She bent down and kissed the small child's cheek and lightly patted Himitsu's cheek, "Make sure she gets there on time."

"Alright, alright, hurry before brother gets angry." The younger lord chuckled.

"War meetings aren't exactly the first thing on my priority list!" She called after she started running.

"Lord Himitsu, Rin would like to go too!" The brown-haired child exclaimed happily.

"Now, now Rin. Rena and Sesshomaru both have to be in this meeting, and this about war, no child needs to hear that." He got onto his knees and untied the knots Rena had but in the pink obi, "Besides, its really boring, I was kicked out because I kept falling asleep. A bunch of old demons talk is nothing special, just leave the counsel business to brother and Rena."

"But, if its important to Lord Sesshomaru then its important to Rin!" Her brown eyes glared at the floor and her face was frozen in a pout. Himitsu grinned and picked up the small human girl, placing her on his shoulder he left her room and walked towards the kitchen.

"Let's forget about the meeting and go and raid the kitchen!" Himitsu laughed loudly.

"Yay!" She cheered.

* * *

_In The Counsel_

"You're late Rena, as always." Sesshomaru almost sighed, but of course he wasn't going to lose his composure in front of this pack of old, grumpy nobles who, quite frankly, didn't give a damn about what happened to the Western lands.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." Rena bowed respectfully and sat down next to him, her hands in her lap, eyes trained on the table. Across from them sat ten, old and wrinkly noblemen and woman who, quite frankly, wouldn't give a damn if something happen to the Western lands.

"Why do you insist that this wretched human be here Sesshomaru? She's a pest, she has no business in yokai affairs." A demoness growled, she had grey eyes, and forest green hair, she resembled a tree in many ways. Her kimono was white with dark green patterns.

"She has done enough here to prove her worth, and none of us should patronize her because she's human. Your granddaughter is mated to a human isn't she? Arisu?" This was the only counsel member that Rena got along with. He was mysterious, dangerous and amusing. His hair color never stayed the same but today it was white and pulled into a tight ponytail, a single black stripe running along the left side. His long banges hung down to his cheek bone and covered his currently closed eyes. But when he opened them to look at Rena they were a deep purple color with slitted pupils. Basically, out of all the old counsel demons, he was by far the smartest in Sesshomaru's eyes and Rena's.

"Takeo, shut that loud mouth of yours!" This demon had to be, by far, the fattest being alive. Roles of skin covered every inch of his massive body, you couldn't even see his eyes! He was mostly bald, except got the small braid that was at the back of it head, his hands were covered in rings of all kinds and his clothing just looked like strewn pieces of fabric over his body. It was actually really sad to look at.

"Daikui, this is not the time to start a fight." This guy was very, small. His eyes were always closed and his hands always in the confines of his own sleeves. If you looked at him, you could be positive that he was a midget. He was just about as tall as Jaken, but he wasn't green. His eyebrows were so bushy it was probably quite possible to hide a whole house in them. Grey hair stuck out of his elf like ears and his nails curled at the ends. For a short, nice sounding old man, he freaked Rena out. His name was Susumu.

The rest of the counsel members were the twins Satomi and Satoru, they were pretty easy to tell apart, Satomi was tall, and a big eater, Satoru was short and was so quiet that if you weren't use to him being there, then you wouldn't notice him at all. Then there was Taiki, he was hot-headed and impulsive. For an old man he had a lot of energy. His hair was a light blue and his eyes were kind of, white-ish, he was blind, but that didn't stop him from picking fights.

Then there was Setsuko, Shika, and Kasumi. Setsuko was nice, but so flipping girly that no one could bare to be by her. Shika, she was one of those 'If you dare defy me, I swear I'll rip your head off and feed it to a pack of wolves', she was somebody you didn't want to mouth off to. Kasumi, actually, was Takeo's older sister. Rena was absolutely positive that she was the scariest person to ever live. Her cold eyes just said it all, she didn't even have to say anything to make your knees shake.

"Alright, let us stop this petty argument." Kasumi said, everything went dead silent then. Even though all the counsel members were supposedly all equal in strength, everyone was quiet when Kasumi spoke. "There seems to be the lingering problem of that half-breed who is continuing to try and break into Sesshomaru's castle."

"There is? When did this start occurring?" Rena blurted out, she didn't mean to say it, but it came out on it's own.

Kasumi chuckled, "It's been happening for quite some time, although there use to be a monk, and a demon slayer as well as a kitsune. But the only one left is the hanyou." Kasumi glanced at Sesshomaru, "And if I have correct information, it's your brother is it not?"

"Tch! He doesn't deserve the title." The western lord said.

"You have another brother besides Lord Himitsu?" Rena asked, a bit bewildered that she hadn't known this before.

"That's not important." he stated, "Anything important?"

"Actually there was an attack on the northern border this morning." Takeo yawned, "Katsura was there but he came back unconscious so we couldn't get anything out of him."

"Can't you ask the soldiers?" Rena asked innocently.

"None came back." Kasumi supplied. The mortal's face drained of color and she fought desperately to fight the tears that wanted to stream down her cheeks.

"How should we approach this?" Shika demanded.

"Send Himitsu to the Northern lord and investigate. His best trait is being sneaky." Takeo sighed and stretched his arms, he got up then and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi looked at his fleeting figure from the corner of her eye.

"This meeting is over, I'm sitting here for the rest of the day just to listen to you debate on what to do, just send little Himitsu and be done with this." The purple eyed yokai turned slightly, "Besides, I'm going to interrogate our sleeping general." With that, the counsel members dispersed and left their Lord and Rena alone in the meeting chamber.

"I'm positive that Takeo just made this the shortest meeting ever." The human tried laughing off the sadness inside her.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru started to stand, but Rena grabbed his sleeve, "Yes?"

"When I woke up, I had a strange feeling." She looked up at him, "Don't send Himitsu away please, something is going to happen to Rin. I think she's going to-" A clawed hand wrapped around her throat and she instantly quieted. Sesshomaru's golden eyes glared at her, Rena just stared at him, then apologized. He released her and got up, walking out he said, "If you are worried, stay by her until he returns."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered. Rena looked down at her hands, it's been two years since I woke up, what was I like before all this? Who was I before this?

"What happened for me not to remember anything? Why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru or Himitsu bring it up, I've even asked Rin but she says she's not aloud to talk about it." She sighed, "Why... Is everything so confusing?"

* * *

A/N: Well, how's it going for you? Any good?


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but my beloved Sada!** *Himitsu growls*

* * *

Sunlight shimmered over the water's rippling surface, Rena stood there, watching the way the colorful Koi swam with elegance around her feet. She'd been there for awhile now, she didn't feel like seeing anyone, and the gardens were the only place she could get away, she was forbidden to ever go past the gardens. It crushed her heart to know that she wasn't able to see the outside world, and that the only life she could remember was in the castle walls.

The mortal sighed, her hands clenched the sides of her kimono, she didn't want them to treat her like a child, Rin was much younger than her, and she had traveled the lands with Lord Sesshomaru. Why did her Lord keep her hidden?

"Rena? What are you doing?" She knew that voice, all to well, it was the first voice she had heard when she woke, Himitsu.

"Watching the Koi, isn't that obvious?" The girl didn't turn to look at him, and he didn't come any closer to her.

"Sesshomaru told me." He ran his fingers through his hair and held the back of his neck, this obviously something he didn't want to talk about. But he was going to anyway, because his brother asked him, wait that wasn't right, more like demanded.

"I don't think it's all that important, it was just a silly feeling that I had, it was trivial but I brought it up. Now, my Lord is angry, so I don't wish to speak of it." Rena walked further into the water, the bottom of her kimono now floated on top of the water. Her vivid friends peeked out from under her now soaked clothing, hiding from the sun and stayed under her.

"For fish that are frightened easily, they seem to like you." Himitsu pointed out the obvious, and Rena glanced at him with her blue depths.

"Probably because I'm a mere mortal and something they don't find as threatening as demons." She said bluntly, she knew it hurt his feelings, but right now her feeling were hurt and she was having an emotional war with herself.

"That's probably it too, they can tell who's nice and who's not." He laughed lightly, then his face became serious, "I'm leaving tomorrow, and if you're worried about Rin, I'll take her with me okay? Besides, the Northern Lord finds her charming, so I doubt it'll be a problem." The inu yokai just watched is human friend, there was something off, about her, "Is something bothering you?"

"Why am I not allowed to go outside?" Rena turned around sharply, surprisingly the Koi didn't scatter, "Rin has been around the whole western land, where have I been? Inside, trapped like a bird whose had her wings torn off, stripped of her freedom!" Tears streamed down her face, falling into the water beneath.

"Rena..." He didn't know what to say to that.

"Why do you want me to stay here?"She cried, covering her face with her hands and sobbing her heart out. There was nothing he could do to stop her tears, or make her heart stop hurting.

"I'm sorry." was all he could get out, he backed away from the emotional mortal and started walking back to the castle, where he had to prepare for his departure.

Rena continued to sob, her Koi friends brushed against her legs as if to comfort her. She wiped her eyes, but the sadness was still there, there was nothing that could take it away. Looking down at the colored fish, she bent down and let them nibble and nuzzle her fingers. Rena was about to step out of the water when yells and screams started coming towards the south wall. Turning to look in the general direction she spotted a running figure, coming straight towards her.

White hair, crimson eyes, jagged markings, red haori, dog ears. All of this seemed familiar in someway, Rena couldn't figure out why, she'd never seen this man before. He suddenly was standing in front of her, sharp fangs were bared and long nails raised and poised to strike. She took a step back and he brought his hand down, swinging it across her chest, blood sprayed everywhere, dotting her face and splattering it over the scary man's clothes. She could feel herself falling, her vision clouded over and everything went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the stack of scrolls he still needed to sign, of course glaring at them wasn't going to make them disappear, but someone could hope right? He stood and walked away from them, he really, really, REALLY, didn't want to sign them. Walking out to his balcony he looked over the gardens, these weren't the ones Rena usually wandered through, those were on the other side of the castle. These were his personal grounds, no one ever entered here, well except Rin, she apparently found his to be much more interesting than the public ones.

A burst of demonic energy filled his senses, "That half-breed dared to-?" he stopped, blood swept through the air, and he was gone in a flash, leaving Tokijin on his hip. He could feel Himitsu's energy rushing towards the gardens as well, but his brother would be there much sooner than him. Passing many of his servants, he realized that they didn't sense at all what was taking place, nothing had hit their senses yet. It bewildered him to no end, he kept his emotionless mask on and hurried towards the strong smell of blood.

Once he finally made his entrance to the gardens he saw something disturbing, Himitsu's eyes were the same as InuYasha's, yet, they looked so much more blood thirsty than the hanyou's. He was on the verge of transforming, yet, still held a humanoid form. Swinging his sword around like a fool, Sesshomaru almost felt a little ashamed that his brother would lose his composer simply over the fact that InuYasha was there.

The smell of fresh blood stole his attention from the fighting demons and trained on the unconscious mortal floating in the Koi pond, blood tinting the water, the fish didn't swim away from the human. Large lacerations stretched across her chest, her face was pale and her breathing didn't sound right. Sesshomaru ignored his brothers and walked over to the bleeding mortal, and simply looked at her for a few moments. Her eyes opened slightly, and lazily trained onto his face, and he couldn't look away.

The way she looked so helpless made his chest hurt, and out of simple instinct he walked through the water and picked her up bridal style, his yoki started rolling off him in waves, this made Himitsu look at him with a confused look, but quickly returned to fighting InuYasha. He wasn't trying to hurt him, more like fend him off and smack some sense into him.

Sesshomaru left the gardens and the two fighting, he wasn't going to stick himself in the middle of something so trivial, besides, his instincts were practically taking over his mind, telling how much energy to give to the mortal and which halls to turn down. He didn't even give any notice when Rin came up to him crying her eyes out, wanting to know what had happened to Rena. She followed him of course, holding onto his sleeve and rubbing her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." She sniffled, tightening her hold on his sleeve and wiping away her remaining tears. She had gotten taller, almost to his hip and her hair was longer as well and her childish features were slowly fading away, but she was still Rin, carefree and hyper. The same girl that would rather be with demons than humans, and the small girl who was afraid of wolves. But she was crying now, and he wasn't paying any mind to it.

Currently, for some odd reason, he was a little more worried about the mortal in his arms, muttering names he'd never heard before, but Himitsu had mentioned this to him. Saying that she often whispered them in her sleep, how his brother knew such an odd fact concerned him a little, but it really wasn't anything to worry about at that precise moment. Sesshomaru turned into an open room and realized it was her room, setting her down onto her bed he looked at Rin.

"Do you want to help?" He asked, she shook her head yes, "Go get Saki then." The little girl nodded and ran out of the room, turning back to Rena he examined the long cuts across her body. They had healed slightly from the energy he was giving her, but they still looked terrible. _Why are you such a handful?_ He thought.

Rin ran as fast as she could through the castles maze of hallways. Many people looked at her but she payed them no mind. She had to find miss Saki, Rena's life was in trouble. She took a sharp turn and ran into something very solid, looking up her face drained of color, and she started trembling. "Hello, little girl." they hissed and grabbed her. She tried to scream but nothing came out, the man who had her had green scales under his very yellow eye, his skin was different tones of brown and was pulled back into a braid, but hair stuck out all over. He was tall and had very sharp looking fangs that came down over his bottom lip.

Rin fought against his hold, kicking and biting his arms, nothing worked. Within an instant he came down and bite her shoulder, and everything got very hazy, her vision started to grey, and her all she could hear was a strange ringing noise. Her body grew heavy and she slowly stopped struggling. "That'sssss right, go to sssssleep little girl." that was the last thing Rin clearly heard before everything went numb.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short.


	10. Chapter 10

**InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

Everything that Sada did was useless, or so he thought. His brother wouldn't look at him, a member of his pack was missing, InuYasha was running rampant while under his blood's control, and Kagome, er Rena was again, injured because of his lack of sense. This just all went down stream for him, did all the bad things have to happen because of him?

The young dog demon was currently standing in front of Rena's room, he couldn't enter, he'd already tried that. Sesshomaru threw him out in a heartbeat. So, he was just standing there, his brother wouldn't talk to him, he had tried that as well, all he received was an annoyed growl. It was just so frustrating for Sada, it was his fault she got hurt, and Sesshomaru wouldn't even let him know what was happening.

He knew he should have been looking for Rin, he knew that later his brother would probably try to kill him for not searching for the young girl, but Himitsu just considered Rena more important, he didn't understand why, but he did and it made him angry as hell. It wasn't how he normally thought, usually it was pack first, and that was, and has always been inu law, there was no getting around it. Yet, here he was, staring at a door, waiting to hear from his beloved little human and his arrogant brother.

"Brother, just tell me what's going on please. Tell me what happened and I will go find Rin, I swear just tell me what has happened to Kagome." Himitsu punch the wall and continued to gaze at the door. He jumped when it slammed open, the western lord stood there with pink tinted eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed the front of Sada's haori and growled. "She is not Kagome anymore, there is no Kagome, she doesn't exist. All there is, is Rena, no one else."

"You cannot simply rid the world of someone by changing their name brother." the young inu yokai glared at his brother, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"She's fine, go find Rin." Sesshomaru hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Why don't you go find her? She is Your little girl. Just as Rena is Mine." Himitsu eyed the Taiyoukai in front of him, he glared, hoping that his brother would give in.

"Just go, I don't need to explain myself to you." The lord shoved his younger brother away, making Sada stumble.

"I do not expect you to Sesshomaru, but I do want you to tell me why! Why? Why must you take her too!?" Sada clenched his fists and punched a hole into the wall next to him, he grimaced at the floor, "Why is it always you? Always you..." His face suddenly cleared and became blank, he stood up and simply walked away, his arms limp at his sides.

Sesshomaru stared at him, but quickly returned to Rena's side when he heard her coughing. He placed his hand on her forehead, she was running a small fever, but it would go away soon or so he hoped.

* * *

Amarante gazed at the child, she was motionless, out cold from the snake's poison. "Good job my pet, you did well." She smiled, but continued to stare at the human. The woman touched the child's cheek, it was warm, it disgusted her.

"Have to preparations done by the next three sunrises." She said and walked away from the snake, "Oh, and Orochi, take care of the brat until then will you?"

"Yes, master." His forked-tongue flicked out, licking his lips he looked at the child, "To bad I can't eat her, she would have been delicious."

"Just wait a little longer, and you, along with the rest o my loyal play things may eat as much as you like." She grinned evilly, and left the snake youkai alone with the mortal. Her black hair flowed behind her, her ice eyes cold as the object they represented. She laughed to herself, "Oh yes my pets, you will have your feast, as soon as I have my little prince."

* * *

"Heehee, Kagome!" A voice echoed around the black haired girl, she turned in circles looking for the voice, "This way! Come on! Follow me!"

"Who is Kagome? Who are you?" She shouted into the darkness.

"You are Kagome, don't you remember? Silly girl, how could you forget your own name?" A shadow danced around her, it's wispy hands holding her face, "You certainly are an interesting one aren't you?" The shadow grabbed her wrists and twirled her in circles.

"What? My name isn't Kagome! It's Rena!" She yelled.

"Says who?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Himitsu and Rin!" She stated, pulling herself away from the wispy figure.

"You trust two demons and a child to your identity?" It giggled, "Your so naive! To trust demons so easily, even fall in love with them! How much more interesting can you get?"

"What do you mean? I can trust Sesshomaru-sama! Himitsu also!" Rena protested.

"Are you sure?"

Rena sat up in bed panting, Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, "Are you alright?" The blue eyed girl just stared at her shaking hands, her eyes wide and her skin covered in sweat, "Rena!" She slowly looked up at Sesshomaru.

"W-what?" Her voice was barely loud enough for the Taiyoukai to hear.

"Are you alright?" He repeated. She didn't answer, just stared at him for a long while, and he stared right back. He wasn't sure if she was going to say anything, but he didn't really mind the silence, it was oddly comforting.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Who is-" A knock on the door stopped her, Sesshomaru growled and footsteps could be heard racing away.

"What was it you were going to say now?" The golden eyed demon looked into her deep blue ones.

"I-it was nothing, nevermind..."

* * *

A/N: Geez, this one is short too...


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of InuYasha manga or anime**

* * *

Rena's eyes wandered around the room, it was night, the moon spilling through the windows and illuminating the room. Rena looked beside her, Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly. He hadn't left her alone for a second since she woke, which she wasn't really bothered by, but it disturbed her none the less. He was currently sprawled out across the bed next to her, Rena wasn't sure if he was aware of the fact that he moved in his sleep, but if he was he obviously wasn't bothered by it.

The blue eyed girl was thinking, rather hard actually. While she was asleep that voice kept calling her Kagome, and she was confused... She couldn't remember her life before living with Sesshomaru, Himitsu and Rin. They were all see knew, just like the castle, she'd never been outside it's gardens, never even seen the outside world. She wasn't allowed to leave, Sesshomaru and Himitsu said it was to dangerous. But why was it dangerous? Was someone after her?

Rena's eyes suddenly went wide, the man... The one with the silver hair like Sesshomaru and Himitsu, is he why I can't leave? Does he have something to do with my past? Does the Lord know who he is? The something suddenly came to Rena's mind, when she first woke up, Himitsu called her something... What was it? Karin... no... Kara... no, Kana? A name filled her head, and only one that made sense, Kagome... Perhaps Himitsu knows something from my past? But he would tell me wouldn't he? He would tell me, right?

Rena shook her head and slowly got out of bed, and grabbed one of Sesshomaru's swords that were laying on the floor next to him. She made sure not to disturb him as she took it. Holding it tightly in both arms, Rena slowly slipped from the room. She headed towards the bath houses, knowing there were mirrors there. She was happy that there were no servants out this time of the night, otherwise she would surely be punished for being out past curfew. When she reached her destination she tip-toed her way towards the mirrors and gazed at her self.

Her hair was long, just passing her hips. her blue eyes were the color of azures and her skin was pale, like milk. Rena unsheathed the sword, it was heavy but she managed. Pulling her hair up she quickly sliced the blade threw her locks. They fell to the floor without much noise, and now her hair was at her shoulders. "I am not this Kagome girl, I am Rena. That is who I am..." Even as she said this, Rena didn't know whether she could truly believe those words.

* * *

Rin struggled against her restraints, biting at the enchanted rope, kicks at the guard, it was all she could do. "Stop acting out of place runt." The guard snarled, snapping his teeth at her. Rin scowled, she was scared, terrified in fact. But she was acting courageous, trying to escape on her own, she didn't need to be rescued every time she was in a fix.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill you all." Rin said strongly, confident her savior wouldn't leave her there.

"What a joke! That man is weak compared to Lady Amarante." The guard chuckled, "He'll die from her first attack."

"Lord Sesshomaru is not weak! He can beat anyone!" The human child protested, "Lord Himitsu will come for Rin as well!"

"His brother is just as pathetic as him, he got himself turned into a pup!"

"They will come for Rin, they won't leave Rin here..." Rin whispered and kept quiet for a long time.

* * *

"What... Did you do to your hair...?" Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, he still had his stoic face in place, but his eyes were filled fill confusion.

"I decided I wanted a change." Rena ran her fingers through it, actually missing her long tendrils of raven black hair, "Is it not to your liking my Lord?" Rena avoided his gaze, she did not know why, but she could no longer look into his amber orbs.

"It is fine, but... This Sesshomaru does not understand your motives. You have never liked quick, ill thought decisions. What has brought such a such change of heart?"

"It is no change of heart, I just wished to make it clear that I am who I am." Rena murmured.

"Hn..." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left her alone. She was currently out in the gardens again, near the koi pond. It was no longer tinted pink, and the koi were still willing to swim next to her, nothing had changed. Rena realized that even if she did cut her hair, she really wasn't changing anything. Everything was still the same, she was the same, the mystery of her past was the same, Sesshomaru and Himitsu were all the same. Nothing had changed, and she doubted that anything would.

Rena lifted her kimono, its erratic blue designs stretched across her chest and down her legs. She stepped into the water and the koi instantly started to brush against her legs. "Nothing will change will it?" She whispered. Rena tried not to think of it but what she couldn't stop thinking about was that name. "Kagome... It is so familiar... Yet unfamiliar..." Rena narrowed her eyes slightly, "That thing, called me Kagome and so did Lord Himitsu when I first awakened. Is that my name? Are they really hiding my past from me?"

The blue eyed girl crossed her arms, the bottom of her kimono falling into the water, but she didn't care. "Perhaps they do know something? But why wouldn't they tell me? I can be trusted!" Rena said in anger, "Maybe it is them who cannot be trusted? NO! I cannot doubt my lords, or Rin. They would tell if they knew, right?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I've been having a hard time trying to write this chapter, I've rewritten it at least six times. Anyway, I hope you liked it, I'm not sure whether I like it or not... Should I discontinue it? I've been updating later and later, so should I end it? What do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of InuYasha manga or anime**

* * *

Himitsu was angry, more than angry in fact. He could probably kill someone if they so much as looked at him wrong. He was angry at the world, angry at his brother angry at Amarante and himself. He was just not happy, and that was the end of it, and his reason for being so utterly pissed off? He had been cornered, well more than cornered, more like beat up, capture and interrogated. It was just not his day, and it all happened because he ran into his half-brother, who currently wanted to rip his throat out.

**~Flashback~**

_Himitsu was great, he had everything he needed to fight the evil miko, and rescue Rin. He had been on Rin's trail, and all of a sudden he had caught a whiff of InuYasha. He knew that InuYasha was half feral by now, and lately he had been attacking the castle, and frankly he did not want a confrontation with him. So, he continued on his way only to have a red and white blur tackle him to the ground and point a sword to his throat. "Himitsu!" InuYasha snarled, his eyes weren't red and his jagged markings were no were to be seen, he was completely conscious and knew what he was doing,_

_"Hello brother, it's been a long time." Himitsu smiled, he wasn't worried, yes, InuYasha was brutal but he wouldn't kill Himitsu._

_"I've been meaning to rip your throat out for awhile now." The hanyou growled._

_"Is that so? Well, I've been meaning to avoid you." The young prince wiggled under InuYasha, and kicked him off, "And now, if you please, I'm going to continue to avoid you."_

_"You disappeared for two years, along with Kagome, and then, I figured out where you've been keeping her. In Sesshomaru's damn castle, let her go!" InuYasha lashed out at Himitsu, causing the him to leap away from the hanyou's swinging sword._

_"Kagome is not there, she died two years ago." He hated saying that, because of course it wasn't true, but he also didn't wish for her to leave._

_"That's not true! I know she's there! Because I attacked her! I attacked her, and fought you afterwords! I know she's alive!" InuYasha looked like he really did wish to kill his little brother now. As his eyes were now tinted pink, and light purple marking appeared on his cheeks, "Why did you take her from me!?" InuYasha jumped at Himitsu, this claws slashing across his chest. He wouldn't dodge, he kind of deserved what he was being served. So he let InuYasha have his way at him until his human friends and the little kit appeared and stopped the hanyou. After that, he was tied up and questioned until he felt like his brains would leak out of his ears._

_**~Flashback (end)~**_

"Will you release me? I do not enjoy being tied up..." Himitsu grumbled, he could easily break free, but he would never get away. The kit, who was intensely glaring at him, was cold. Not his cheerful self like Sada remembered. The slayer and Monk were just as bad, they were a couple, he could tell, but they looked sad and were angry, he could smell it. As for his brother, he was something you couldn't quite put into words.

"Like hell we're going to release you!" InuYasha snapped. The kit smacked him in the back of the head which earned a scowl from the half-breed.

"InuYasha, be quiet. I don't want to hear you're voice." Shippo said coldly. Himitsu was worried, if Kagome saw her kit now, she'd be mortified.

* * *

Rena was in another meeting, this time though, it wasn't quite as short as the last one. She'd been in the counsel room for close to four hours, and her legs were going numb. Takeo was asleep next to her, his hair today was a bright flaming orange, but he left it down today. Kasumi was as scary as ever, she barked out orders and everyone obeyed, Sesshomaru was intent on staring down anyone who even glanced at Rena. Which, in turn made her uncomfortable with his sudden change in behavior. "Does everyone understand what needs to be done?" Kasumi asked in a cold tone. Everyone nodded and when her eyes drifted to Takeo's sleeping form, it was like she was a volcano that had just erupted. "Takeo! Are you listening to me!?"

The currently orange hair boy practically jumped out of his skin, "What?" his purple eyes lazily looked at his sister.

"I swear to the gods Takeo, if you don't straighten your act up, I will beat you senselessly!" Her voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He looked at Rena, then Sesshomaru then back to the Rena, "Are you bored?" Rena in turned blinked in surprise and didn't know quite what to say. So she simply shook her head no. "I like your hair, it's cute." Takeo patted her head and she blushed. Sesshomaru growled at the orange haired boy, who in turn raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem?"

"Leave her alone." The golden eyed lord said.

"Or what? It's not like you care." Takeo rolled his eyes and proceeded lay on the floor. He kept looking at Rena though, and she avoided looking at him. The meeting continued on even though the was a very awkward air around Sesshomaru, Rena and Takeo. It was just strange to say the least.

Once the meeting was over, Sesshomaru practically dragged the mortal out of the counsel room and away from the flirty Takeo. Rena stared at their linked fingers, she blushed or the umpteenth time that day and let her lord take her where ever. She didn't care, as long as she was with him.

* * *

A/N: Well, here comes the jealousy.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Cover image belongs to YokaiYume from devianart.

**I don't own any of InuYasha manga or anime**

* * *

Rena was lying in her room, Sesshomaru had left to find Himitsu. It had been almost two weeks since Rin had left, and no one would tell her where she had gone, and why she left. It made her mad, things were already bad enough with her past a mystery, with her Lord acting out and the strange dreams and headaches she'd been receiving lately. It was all to much for her to take in.

Rena rolled over on her side and stared out the window of her room, she could only see the gardens but, she didn't mind. She started rubbing her temples as another headache made itself known, she closed her eye and images of people she didn't recognize flashed in her mind, the name Kagome was on a never ending cycle but it was repeated in the same voices. The images were on a repetitive cycle as well, starting with an older woman with short hair, a young boy who could pass as her younger brother, a small fox child, a monk and a demon slayer, a cat, and a boy that resembled Sesshomaru but had dog ears and had no markings. Many other images were present as well but those were the ones that she could see better.

Rena opened her eyes once again, her vision slightly blurry, "I don't know you... Stay out of my head..." The images never stopped though, neither did the voices. It was hard for her not to cry, her heart hurt and she didn't know why. Her hands covered her face and tears started to fall down her cheeks, she wished it would all go away. The questions, the pain, the voices, the images and the feelings. She wished it would all just go away...

"You want everything to go away? That's a rather odd wish." A voice chuckled.

Rena jumped and looked around, and soon her eyes found a strange silhouette hiding in the corner. "Who are you?" Her voiced quivered, she knew the voice, and she was afraid of it.

"Come now, I know I never told you my name but surely you realize who I am, Kagome." The silhouette walked forward, and it's shape began to change. It was still wispy like a shadow but it was solid now. It had a strange mask covering it's face, and the only thing visible were it's strange glowing orange eyes. It's body was covered in a wispy like substance that moved and it's arms were coated in bone like armor. "I think you would be pleased to hear that I am not here to kill you." It laughed.

Rena glared at it suspiciously and push her back up so she was in a sitting position. "I'm not this Kagome person you keep talking about. I am not her, and she is not me."

"Of course you're Kagome, who else would you be?" The creature was suddenly gripping her face, it's breath smelled of decay, "Stop pushing the memories away."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She coughed and tried to pry its hands away but when she touched the creature, it felt like knives pierced her flesh. She jerked away from it and jumped off the bed.

"You can't run from me little one, it would be a foolish attempt on your life to do so right now." Rena ignored it and threw her door open only to find a pitch black abyss, "I would close that if I were you, I think the yokai have sensed your presence now." All of a sudden, claws and fangs made themselves known and they all started reaching for her. She slammed the door closed, her eyes wide and tears threatening to fall.

"Where have you taken me...?"She dropped to her knees and held onto the door, "Why won't you leave me alone...?"

"That is a difficult question to answer Kagome, but I will answer it anyways. We are in an in between world, it's where the dead cross over into the nether world. As for the second question, I can't not simply leave you be, I am apart of you, so leaving would be impossible."

Rena turned slightly, her azure eyes darkened and her voice became angry, "You are not apart of me."

* * *

Shippo was sitting in a tree over looking Himitsu, he had been tied up for two days now. The fox kit was surprised that the young lord hadn't tried to escape, the ropes he was in were easy enough to break, but Shippo couldn't understand why he was simply sitting there. He jumped down from the tree and looked over everyone, they were all asleep, except for InuYasha who wasn't present. The kit walked over to the golden eyed yokai and kicked his foot. "Mama is not dead, I can smell her on you." He said.

"I will not argue with you Shippo, nor will I lie. She is alive, but she is no longer the same." Himitsu lowered his eyes from the stern emerald orbs that were so filled with rage and sadness that it was difficult to look into them.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, he crossed his small arms and tilted his head.

"She remembers nothing, only the last two years. She goes by the name Rena now."

"Why will you not release her from the castle?" The kit growled.

"My brother's orders, I can not disobey him."

"You loved mama, why let her live a lie." Shippo was confused, and he hated Himitsu for letting this all happen.

"My loyalty lies with my lord, I am truly sorry." He bowed his head and met the kit's gaze once more.

"I will make you a deal." The kitsune child stated.

"What?" Himitsu shook his head and continued to look at Shippo.

"You will take me with you when you go back to the palace, I will release you if you allow me to travel with you." Shippo's eyes hardened, "I want to see her with my own eyes."

"Very well, but I cannot return right away, I have to save Rin." an emotion flashed across the kit's vision but Himitsu could not read it, the green eyed child untied the young taiyokai's ropes and hopped onto his shoulder. They escaped camp by Himitsu's cloud and rushed away quietly, leaving the two mortals still sleeping and unaware of their absence.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know, sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, i finally caught up on the transferring! Yeah! Wait a bit longer and I'll actually update for once! Thanks for waiting patiently!

**I don't own any of InuYasha manga or anime**

* * *

Himitsu stood in front of a large castle, Shippo stood next to him, a dark glare fashioned their faces. "This it?" The fox kit looked up to Himitsu and crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes it is. This is Amarante's castle, that witch is keeping Rin in there as well." His golden eyes flashed a pale red for a moment, but it didn't last. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Look Shippo, I want you to do something for me."

"And that would be?" The green eyed yokai child tilted his head to the side, kind of like a dog would.

"I want you to find Rin and get her out of here whether I'm with you or not." Himitsu met the kit's cold emerald eyes.

"If that's what you want, but you better be out here. You have to take me to Mama. And I'm going to hold you to that Sada." Shippo broke eye contact and gazed at the castle.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a long time." He laughed lightly, but then his eyes turned serious, "I will try to make this as quick as possible. But if I really don't make it out. Just take Rin to a safe place, I can feel my brother's Youki, he should be able to find her easily. If you have any trouble with him, show him this." The inuyokai pulled a small silver sphere from his haori and gave it to Shippo.

"What's this?" He asked, rolling it around in his hand and examining it.

"Nothing to valuable, it's just something I carry on me, and Sesshomaru knows this as well. So you should be fine with that." Himitsu explained.

"That wasn't what I meant." Shippo eyed him.

"I know." He sighed and looked down at the kitsune again, "Let's go."

* * *

Rena sat quietly in the corner of her room, the farthest place from that thing, who watched her with hawk eyes. She couldn't stop shaking, the screams and roars of demons from outside her door echoed in her ears. Her room was trashed, the bed was completely flipped over, pillows shredded, glass shards everywhere. Her clothes were torn and ripped, her hair was a mess, over all she looked horrible.

"Are you going to sulk?" The wispy creature laughed, "Now that's something Kagome wouldn't do."

"Stop calling me that." She whispered.

"But its you're name, why shouldn't I call you by your name?" It snickered then sighed, "But since your so against it at the moment what would you rather be called? It'll be your temporary nickname."

"My name is Rena." She mumbled, "I don't even know your name."

"My name? Well, since you asked, kind of, I mine as well tell you." The being stood, "My name is Ayumu, and I am a spirit of visions."

"A spirit? What does a spirit want with me?" Rena peeked up at Ayumu, her normally bright eyes were now a dull blue.

"I was sent here by my master of course, I wouldn't willingly come and pick on some human for no reason." The spirit shook its head, "You are something my master wants, and well, you aren't fit for his needs currently, seeming as how you are refusing your own name and don't seem to remember anything."

"You're master?" Rena looked at him fully, her eyes filled with confusion and obvious disbelief.

"Don't believe me? Well that's alright, you'll come back to your senses sooner or later Rena. Whether they come back tomorrow, a month from now, years from now. They'll come back and my master will be waiting."

"Why?"

"That's a stupid question, he wants you because you're you and only you can do the thing he wants most." The creature turned his back on her and crossed its arms.

"And what would that be?" She questioned.

"He wants you to destroy the world." It turned and looked over its shoulder at her, giving Rena an evil smile.

"I would never do such a thing!"

"It wouldn't matter, because he'd be in control of your body." The creature cackled and the got serious, "I don't care who you are right now, you will serve my master and he will rule the world."

* * *

Shippo peaked around the corner of the wall and peered down the hallway, clear. He raced down it and stopped at the next corner, there were stairs and two guards at the bottom. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back down the stair well. "Hey!" He shouted and transformed into a small mouse, he watched as the guards raced passed him and down the corridor. He smiled to himself and flew down the stairs.

It was dark and smelled musky, Shippo returned to his true form and walked quickly through the dark corridors, until he reached a large door. He wasn't tall enough to reach the handle so he pounded on it for a moment before transforming back into a mouse and pressing himself against the wall. A big man with a forked tongue and yellow eyes came out to investigate, but a sudden crash from upstairs caught his attention. "Ryuu! There's an intruder! Lets go!" The yellowed eyed man ran towards the noise with a smaller, but fatter fellow chasing after him.

Shippo peeked inside the room and saw quite a few empty cells, but there was a faint sound of whimpering coming from the back. He resumed him kitsune form and cautiously made his way to the back of the room. All the cells he past were empty, nothing but rusty shackles and dirt. But the very last cell, held the very person he was looking for.

She was all bruised up, her clothes were filthy as was any skin visible. Her hair looked like a rat's nest and her over all physical appearance was, well, horrifying to say the least. She looked so haggard and hopeless, nothing like the Rin he had seen before. "Rin-chan." He said.

Her head shot up at the sound of her name, and as soon as she saw him tears formed in her dull brown eyes and she started bawling her eyes out. "Shippo-kun! Shippo-kun!" She just kept repeating his name over and over again. He frowned and placed his small hand on one of the bars, it instantly began to bend as if it was nothing but clay. It broke in half at he continued to do this until there was a s-ace big enough for Rin to crawl out of. "Rin-chan, come with me."

The black haired girl nodded and crawled out, she struggled to stand but she managed. "Are you here alone Shippo-kun?" She whispered.

"No, I am here with Sada." He noticed the confusion in her eyes so he corrected himself, "I think you know him by the name Himitsu." Her face brightened a bit at the sound of his name, "We have to hurry now, can you run?" Rin nodded and he took her hand and raced out of the room, up the stairs and down the maze of corridors he had come through. He had heard the commotion long before Rin did, but he ignored it, and she did not.

"Shippo-kun, what is that? Is sounds scary..." Her hand was shaking a bit, the sounds were indeed frightening, screams and roars from several different beings echoed throughout the castle.

"It's nothing to worry about, lets just keep moving, we have to get out of here quickly." He began to run again, dodging enemies when they appeared. The fight was getting more and more violent the closer they came to getting out. Rin may not have been able to tell, but the young fox kit easily could. Himitsu was doing everything in his power to keep the enemy busy while they escaped.

They finally saw the way out, after what seemed like an eternity in those dreaded hallways. Shippo began to run faster, Rin was having breathing difficulties but she was keeping up. Almost there, almost there! Shippo was so focused on the door that he wasn't paying any attention to the fight, which had broken out behind them. The screams and roars were deafening, but he ignored them completely, and ran right out the door.

* * *

"Tetsu kiri!" Himitsu growled and his sword unleashed a threatening black aura, it lashed out in waves, slicing anything it touched. The demons who attacked were turned to nothing but dust and blood. Himitsu was covered head to toe in that very same crimson liquid, much of it was that of his enemies.

"My, my, aren't you serious?" Amarante smirked, she stood away from the fighting, but was close enough so that the young inu prince could hear her.

"Your blood will stain my blade by the end of this witch!" Himitsu snarled and went on attacking her loyal subjects. Her icy orbs flowed over the battle, the young yokai was in the center, with the rest of her soldiers attempting to attack him. But in to her slight surprise, he was fighting them off rather well.

"You are doing much better than I had anticipated pup, but you still are no where near my level." She laughed and flicked her wrist, causing Himitsu to go flying through a wall. Her puppets ran after him, but she stayed put, she wasn't to interested in the fight anymore.

The golden eyed demon jumped to his feet and flipped around, counter attacking the attackers. It was probably good that he didn't have long hair at the moment, considering that it would probably have already gotten him killed. He slashed his sword, he wasn't even paying attention to individual targets anymore, he just wanted to leave, to get this fight over with. Red leaked into his eyes, his honey colored pupils turned into a cerulean blue and a deep growled tumbled out of his throat.

"Gin rasen!" He spun around and a whirlpool was quickly made, silver arms lashed out at the evil miko's soldiers, the one's caught were mercilessly ripped apart, while the rest backed away hoping to escape it. But it was futile, the whirlpool expanded and chased everyone of them down, savagely killing them. As the storm of silver dissipated, Himitsu had already started walking towards Amarante who was, more or less, very surprised.

"You're next." The young prince murmured, he met her icy orbs with his now tainted red ones.

"Is that so?" She stifled back a giggle, "It looks like you can hardly stand."

"As long as I'm still on my feet, I can fight, and as you can see, I am standing." He wiped some blood off his face, "Now come fight me."

"As you wish." It didn't even seem as if she moved but suddenly, there she was, a sword poised and coming down fast. He barely enough time to block it with his sword Isaki. An explosion of light an dark auras clashed together, blowing both of them apart. Himitsu stumbled a bit when he landed but, he was other wise perfectly fine. Amarante landed with out sound, as if nothing had touched her.

"You're decent, I'll give you that, But still no where near me. I'm going to do you a favor Himitsu." She smiled.

"I need nothing from the likes of you." He spat.

"I am going to let you live, you are quite the entertainment, I like you." She smirked again her sword disappeared, "Get stronger little prince and I shall fight you again." Her body slowly started to fade.

"You coward! I won't allow you to leave!" He ran at her, bringing Isaki in an arc and crashing it into where Amarante's head should have been. But she wasn't there of course, just her voice.

"Be patient, you'll get another chance sooner than you may think." Then all traces of her vanished and he was there, alone, surrounded by the dead and silence.

* * *

A/N: Well guys, I hope your happy, I spent forever transferring the story from Kira's page to mine. Review for me please! I love hearing from my readers!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, I did it again... Sorry... I know, totally unforgivable. But I was waiting for some reviews and kind of felt abandoned. But I finally got one and it mad me laugh, so thank you! I'm glad people still care about this story!

**I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

Shippo tightened his grip on Rin's hand as they race through the forest. The sounds of battle ceased and Sesshomaru's suffocating youki came closer by the second. The kit knew that the Western lord wold probably attack him at first, but Shippo also had Sada's silver sphere. So he wasn't to worried about it. "Shippo-kun! I-I can't run anymore!" Rin yelled, the kitsune noticed how hoarse her voice was and slowed to a stop. The human girl plopped onto the ground and Shippo released her hand. He took a seat next to her and listened to her heavy and ragged breathing.

"Sorry Rin-chan, are you alright?" He asked. The human girl nodded and looked at her fox friend and noticed how different he looked. His auburn hair was longer and he was visibly taller. He face was losing its childish features, she looked at his eyes and flinched slightly. they weren't the carefree loving child's eyes she remembered. These were cold, like they were without hope. Compared to the coldness of her Lord's, these were much more frightening. "Shippo-kun, why are you here?" She questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't like she wasn't happy to see him, but two years went by and well, it was a little odd.

"I'm looking for Kagome. I know she is at Sesshomaru's castle, and that she has lost her memories other than the last two years." He looked her in the eye, "I also assume you knew all of this?"

"Y-yeah. When Lord Himitsu came back, he brought her with him. She was hurt really bad, and when she woke up she didn't remember me, or anyone. Lord Sesshomaru gave her a new name and she became a part of the castle. She doesn't really have a definite position but she often goes with my Lord to council meetings and such." She explained, "Lord Sesshomaru also labeled her as my sister."

"What is her new name?" Shippo whispered.

"Rena. That's what we call her, and what she likes to be called." Rin twiddled her thumbs and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I was forbidden to." Rin gave him an apologetic look. Shippo was about to say something else but Sesshomaru had suddenly appeared before them. The fox kit jumped to his feet into a defensive stance. The lord just gave him a once over before walking over to the ruff looking human girl. He gave her a hand and helped her to her feet. "How do you fair?"

"I'm alright Lord Sesshomaru, just a bit tired." She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled up at him.

"Where is Himitsu?" His question directed more towards the fox kit than his ward.

"I'm right here." A voice answered for Shippo. Sesshomaru looked up and met his brother's eyes, and raised a thin eyebrow at his bloody appearance.

"The miko is still alive?"

"Yes, but she'll appear soon enough." He put his fingers to his lips and whistled, it was high pitched and made Shippo cover his ears. When he stopped, the kit dropped his hands and gave the prince an odd look. But he soon understood the reason when Ah-Un suddenly appeared in the sky. The two headed dragon landed, the young prince went over his elder brother and took Rin's hand. He led her to the dragon and helped her onto its back. Himitsu motioned for Shippo to mount the scaled beast as well. "He is not coming along." Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"I have already made a promise to him. Are you going to make a liar out of me brother?" The Western Lord didn't say anything to that. So Shippo hopped onto the dragon behind Rin. Ah-Un then shot into the air towards the castle, not waiting for the brotherly lords left on the forest floor.

"What do you think you're doing Himitsu?"

"The right thing. I'm doing what i should have two years ago." He said coldly before a cloud formed at his feet. With that, he rose into the air and raced after Ah-Un.

* * *

Rena had been violently thrown back into reality when her room's doors slammed open to reveal nothing but the castle hallways. The creature had disappeared, leaving her frightened but relieved. She calmed herself and looked down at her clothes, they were wrinkled and the edges of her sleeves were torn. She shed her kimono and quickly found another. It was white with light blue flowers that crawled up the front of the kimono. She tied it with a dark blue obi and ran a comb through her short locks quickly.

After that, she tidied up the room to the best of her abilities which was basically putting things back where she remembered them being and sloppily fixing her futon. She actually didn't know why she was in a hurry, but she raced out of her room. The servants she passed gasped in shock, one because she was running and two because she was crying. Tears streamed from her eyes and she didn't know why, she was so confused by it all. But one thing was certain and that was that there was something or someone coming to the castle, she could feel that now. So she raced towards the front gates after exiting the maze of corridors that was the castle. Guards yelled after her, warning her to stay away, but she didn't care she reached for the gates, gripping the bars with all her might.

And that is when she saw it, the two headed dragon that flew towards the Western palace. Rena smiled, relief washed over her, Rin was coming back. The human girl waited there, even though multiple servants and guards had asked her to step back, she didn't. She waited until Ah-Un was right above her before backing away. Rena watched as it landed and ran towards it to embrace the young girl who had called out to her. "Rin! By the gods! Where have you been!?" She pulled away and inspected her sister. "What happened to you! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired." She leaned into her sister's embrace, her fists gripping Rena's clothes tightly. The blue eyed girl looked behind Rin and noticed a boy with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. His long hair was pulled up in a turquoise bow, and he fashioned a matching colored shirt with leaf patterns on it. He had blue pants, a tan vest and a small black belt. He had small little fox feet, and a cream colored tail. "Hello, who are you?" Rena asked. She took notice to the pained look in the kit's eyes.

"His name is Shippo, he's a really good friend of mine." Rin said, Rena smiled at the fox kit. Suddenly a pulsing feeling in her head and it made her wince, but she ignored it for the most part.

"Nice to meet you Shippo. I'm Rena." She smiled again, "You seem familiar, have we met?"

"No." He said bluntly. She gave him a confused look but it disappeared when she heard her name. Her eyes floated up and caught sight of Himitsu, who was covered head to toe in blood.

"Himitsu!" She gasped in shock, he blinked in surprise at her reaction. But when he looked down at himself, he realized why.

"Don't worry, none of it is mine." He landed soundly next to the blue eyed girl and nodded at Shippo.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"He has some other things to take care of. He'll be back later." Himitsu started walking towards the palace entrance and Rena quickly followed, while holding Rin's hand. Shippo cautiously followed. He felt out of place, forgotten and left behind.

* * *

Rena closed the door to Rin's room and came face to face with the refreshed and clean version of the western prince. "You look better." She said.

"You cut your hair." He stated.

"Yes... I was becoming difficult to take care of." She lied. Himitsu could tell, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he laughed a bit.

"I can see that, that's actually why I don't have it a long as brother's." He ran his fingers through his short locks, "What I want to know is how it doesn't affect him in battle." Rena laughed at that but then noticed the fox kit hiding behind him.

"Oh, hello Shippo. How are you?" She asked, a kind smile on her face.

"You're different." The kitsune whispered.

"Different? Whatever do you mean?" She got onto her knees so she could be eye level with him.

"You don't know who I am do you?" He asked, his hand clenched the fabric of Himitsu's hakama.

"You're Shippo, Rin's friend right?" Rena gave him a confused look, she wasn't sure what he was going on about. But it was making her head spin like a whirlpool.

"You really aren't her are you? You're not Kagome, you're not my mother anymore are you?" He darted away from her, and raced down the corridor. But she caught the tears in his eyes, and the pain in his voice. Her head started pounding and her vision blurred, visions of a the a younger looking fox kit raced through her mind. The echo of the word _mama_ was so clear, it felt like her heart was tearing itself into two. She reached out, her other hand clenched the cloth of her kimono. "Shippo... Come back..." She whispered.

"Rena!?" She heard her name being called, but she didn't react. She just continued to reach out, crying out for the emerald eyed boy. The girl was vaguely aware that she had been picked up, but none of that mattered. Not the crying voices that echoed in her ears. Or the pulsing pain in her head, she just wanted to find out why. Why everyone knew about Kagome, and why she didn't. She wanted to know who the people were in her visions. Rena desperately wanted the truth, the truth that everyone was hiding. She wanted to hold her son in her arms, and tell him, that she was sorry. Sorry for leaving him behind and forgetting him.

* * *

A/N: Finally! An update! And an amazing one if I say so myself. Is she finally getting her memory back? Review this please.


End file.
